


Covered In Stars

by plushlarry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, There's a café, baeksoo - Freeform, because your author is trash for baeksoo, just pure chinguline love because why the hell not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushlarry/pseuds/plushlarry
Summary: "We're stars, aren't we? Together we're something else, a constellation. Something that guides you when you're lost"Sometimes, stars lose their sparkle--it's normal. Baekhyun is a living proof of that until Kyungsoo came along.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I know I posted this before and then deleted it. I apologize sincerely for that, I just had things to take care of personally and I felt bad about leaving this here unfinished. That was why I removed this from here. Now, I'm restarting this because I want to regain and rediscover my love for writing. I can't promise that this would be updated regularly but please nag me? It helps a lot specially if you have comments because whenever I see them I suddenly have the fire to continue writing. 
> 
> If you've read this before, thank you for reading again and really I am so sorry for deleting this and I hope I can make up to you
> 
> If you haven't then thank you for clicking on this story
> 
> To everyone, I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I did when it was still in my mind and as I write this in my laptop. 
> 
> Soooo here it is! Enjoy and leave comments!

The streets are filled but not cramped, it’s a new day in the small town. It’s near Seoul but not too near to be filled with the heavy buzz of traffic and voices. It’s quiet enough to settle peacefully and lively enough not to get bored. This is why Byun Baekhyun, a young aspiring musician, fell in love with the place. However, he looks a little out of place in the quaint coffee shop he is working at.

Baekhyun is used to this—very much so, given his appearance, from his black hair with red highlights cut in an unconventional way, to his ear and lip piercings, and tattoos to his rugged clothes. He is the type that your parents would tell you not to associate yourself with so the stares are pretty much the usual.

But this—this is pretty unusual.

A customer is smiling at him, unlike the typical scowls and occasional remarks that makes Baekhyun’s blood boil.

“Good morning, may I take your order, sir.” Baekhyun tries to smile, for the first time to a customer, and that is saying something because he’d been employed in the coffee shop, Koffee (a very “thoughtful” name for a store that sells coffee, in Baekhyun’s very insightful opinion), for about two years. Since no one would accept him, his best friend, Park Chanyeol, offered him a job in his own coffee shop.

“Good morning! One iced coffee, please. Black with lots of sugar. To go.” The customer says. He’s still smiling and it was a little unnerving for Baekhyun. The guy looked soft in his pastel pink sweater and fluffy brown hair. He’s got nerdy glasses on that he pulls off with ease, and Baekhyun thinks it’s unfair—he can never sport something like that and look that good. Baekhyun took a slight glance on himself for a second, and snorts at their contrasting feel. He also takes note of the sweet tooth the guy has, too.

“Your name, sir?” Baekhyun asks, looking at the guy with a raised eyebrow. He’s got the cup and marker ready.

“Kyungsoo.”

The guy, Kyungsoo, hands Baekhyun his payment and went to sit on one of their tables to wait for his drink. Baekhyun sighs, proceeding to his real work station. He’s in charge of the drinks and he learned his tricks from their dear friend Kim Minseok who moved to China last month. Talking to customers is so not his job but Kim Jongdae is absent so he had to do his work. Baekhyun’s just glad there aren’t too many customers.

After handing Kyungsoo the iced coffee, Baekhyun resumes his daily life of self-pity and unsettling stares. Oh, how he wishes Jongdae wasn’t sick.

-

The apartment is located in a nice place with an old landlady that gave him a nice hug as she welcomes him, and Kyungsoo’s glad he had found it. It’s away from the main roads so there are minimal cars present, meaning there’s less smoke to be inhaled and less noise to disturb him. That was Kyungsoo’s number one concern in his previous apartment in Seoul. It’s too loud with the blaring horns from cars and the couple beside his own unit can’t seem to let a day pass without cursing the life out of each other.

The whole complex only has four units and the landlady says that the other guys are friendly and nice. Kyungsoo hopes that it is true. The building looks like it’s been there for not less than a year perhaps, with a hallway balcony on the second floor where Kyungsoo’s unit is found. There’s a car on the parking space which Kyungsoo assumes one of his neighbors own. It’s a perfect ordinary living space and Kyungsoo loves it.

There’s also a coffee place right across the apartment and it’s a very nice plus for Kyungsoo’s unquenchable caffeine thirst. He went there earlier and was pleased that they do make good coffee despite its name not being well-known (and a bit too “well thought of”) and the place being small. It’s homey and Kyungsoo loves it. There are small paintings on the wall and the soft music playing throughout the place was somehow fitting. He promises himself to bask in the shop’s atmosphere and smell of coffee as he writes a new novel sometime.

Kyungsoo was having a good day, so far. Besides getting a really good dose of caffeine earlier, his friends Sehun and Jongin actually helped on cleaning up on his new apartment, even though it comes with Sehun’s constant whining and Jongin’s insatiable hunger.

Kyungsoo decides that he’s going to cook something for himself. Humming a tune, he sets up the utensils he would need. But then, much to his disappointment, he is missing some chili paste. Kyungsoo frowns, he knew he managed to buy one as he and Sehun went grocery shopping earlier.

Kyungsoo isn’t familiar with the neighborhood yet so he doesn’t know a grocery store nearby or a convenience store, at least. So he decides, why not ask his friendly neighbors?

Kyungsoo lets out a huff, readying himself and putting out the fire of the stove. He took a tentative step outside his unit, locks it, and smiled a little at the cold night breeze that tickles his cheeks. He looks over the room beside his, and sees that the lights are on. He carefully knocks at the door three times.

“Park Chanyeol, I told you I don’t have your—” a familiar guy stops his rants as he takes in Kyungsoo’s appearance at his own front door. “Umm?”

“Hi, I’m Do Kyungsoo, your new neighbor. I was wondering if you know a convenience store nearby. I am cooking dinner and then I saw that I am lacking some chili paste.” Kyungsoo explained.

“Oh, the nearest one is a few blocks away. It’s kind of dangerous to be out at night though given that you’re new in the area.” The guy says. Kyungsoo pouts but nods anyways. He knows what the guy said is true.

“It’s okay, I guess. I’ll just…go now? Sorry for bothering you.” Kyungsoo was about to leave but the guy holds his sleeve to prevent him from doing so. The guy looks sheepish as he removes his hand from Kyungsoo.

“Sorry. I—I can accompany you to the convenience store? I mean, I don’t have chili paste myself so I can’t offer you some. But it’s okay if you refuse! I mean, I’m rambling now aren’t I?” The guy looked down at the floor and Kyungsoo can’t help but chuckle.

“I’d love to. What’s your name?” Kyungsoo asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Byun Baekhyun?” the guy’s cheeks tinged pink.

“Are you asking me if that’s your name?” Kyungsoo asks, laughing now at a red-faced Byun Baekhyun.

“I… My name is Byun Baekhyun. I’m from the coffee shop across the apartment. I saw you. Earlier this morning, I mean. Oh my god when will I stop talking.” Baekhyun sighs, rubbing his hand on his neck. It’s endearing, really.

“Oh, so that was why you were familiar. Well, Byun Baekhyun, it’s very nice to meet you. Nice hair, by the way!” Kyungsoo says, grinning.

“O-oh, thanks! I’m—I’ll just get my jacket and we’ll go get your chili paste.” Baekhyun replies, hastily closing the door in front of Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo thinks Baekhyun is cute getting all flustered like that. He did not put any mind into it anymore as Baekhyun awkwardly smiles at him after opening his door once again.

“Lead the way, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo steps back, allowing Baekhyun to step outside. They went down the stairs and is welcomed by a loud groan inside the unit below Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun snorts but doesn’t comment further.

They were walking down the streets when Baekhyun speaks again, “You’re the first to say that my hair’s nice.”

“Well, it is. I could only dream that I could pull that kind of hairstyle off, you know. I always stick to the natural colors. One time, I dyed my hair red, my friends thought I was having an inner crisis. They thought it was the ‘teenage angst’ and they were so worried.” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun. He laughs at the memory of Jongin’s and Sehun’s faces when they first saw him sporting his red hair, shaved on the sides.

“Well, Chanyeol—my friend who also lives in the apartment, laughed in front of my face when he saw my hairstyle,” Baekhyun pouts. “Others raised their eyebrows and stared like it is the most ridiculous thing they have ever seen.”

“I thought you were cool, though. When I saw you at that café.” Kyungsoo admits, flustered a bit. It’s a good thing the street lights can’t expose his pink cheeks.

“Thanks, Kyungsoo. That meant a lot. People think of me as your everyday villain, you know?” Baekhyun laughs, genuine for the first time in a while.

“And what am I? The perfectly groomed guy that would never do something bad?” Kyungsoo asks.

“You look like the part.” Baekhyun teases. Kyungsoo hits his shoulder lightly.

“Nah, I’m just nice to you because you are helping me find my chili paste,” Kyungsoo laughs. “My friends fear me.”

“Oooh, scary.” Baekhyun chuckles as Kyungsoo hits him some more. Baekhyun lets out a shriek this time because damn, Kyungsoo is strong. Kyungsoo is quite satisfied at the wary look Baekhyun gives him after.

They entered the convenience store, holding their stomachs as they laugh. Kyungsoo quickly grabs chili paste and pays for it. The cashier looks at them like they were crazy because they would stop for a second before snorting and laughing again.

The night wind enveloped them once again as they hit the streets. Kyungsoo looks up and sees the stars shining brightly, a few clouds covering a part of the sky. Distant car noises filled his ears, as well as Baekhyun’s breathing. Kyungsoo thinks that he found a nice place to call ‘home’.

“Well, that was fun.” Baekhyun says once they are in front of Kyungsoo’s unit.

“You can eat with me? I mean, I’m cooking for myself but it’ll be nice to share it with someone? It’s okay if you have things to do instead.” Kyungsoo shyly offers, looking anywhere but Baekhyun’s eyes that are staring at him in surprise.

“S-sure. I mean, who says ‘no’ to free food?” Baekhyun agrees and Kyungsoo smiles.

-

Baekhyun settles on the kitchen counter, watching Kyungsoo’s back as the guy makes them dinner. Honestly, Baekhyun is surprised he even offered helping the other man out but Kyungsoo’s sad eyes made Baekhyun do something for him. Kyungsoo just made Baekhyun want to protect him, even though that was very weird. Baekhyun usually just ignores everyone and he doesn’t usually trust people this fast. Heck, he even agreed to eat dinner with Kyungsoo.

“Hey Kyungsoo, what brought you here in our humble side of the town?” Baekhyun curses himself. He’s not usually the one to start a conversation either.

“I’m a struggling author and I hate the hustle and bustle of the busy streets of Seoul. I picked this place because it’s not that far from my publishing company and it’s quiet.” Kyungsoo replies.

“Mmm, I know what you mean,” Baekhyun smiles softly. He hates big cities because it reminds him of his former ‘home’, if he can even call it that. “Although, it’s not completely quiet, you haven’t met my friends Chanyeol and Jongdae. They are very loud. Chanyeol lives at the unit right below yours. Jongdae at the one below mine.”

“Oh, so that was the Chanyeol you told me about earlier. I saw him a while ago when I bid my goodbyes to my friends after helping me with my things. He’s the one with pink hair and wide smile, right? How can someone be that tall, though?” Kyungsoo asks, pouting.

“I know. We—Jongdae and I—resents him for it. He’s quite awkward and clumsy, though, because he’s so tall. But he’s a very good friend to us.” Baekhyun grins.

“Well, I can’t wait to meet my other neighbors. I’m sure they’re as friendly as you,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun can feel his cheeks heating up again. Kyungsoo just told him he is friendly, so what’s up with Baekhyun? Calm down,

Kyungsoo turns around and gestures towards the rice cooker “Can you please put rice on two bowls? Dinner is just about ready.”

“Sure thing.”

-

The dinner was good, in Baekhyun’s honest opinion. Kyungsoo’s company was great too, because Baekhyun finds himself sharing his own stories to the other guy. He was also surprised that he could smile easily with Kyungsoo. He bid his goodbye to Kyungsoo with a wide smile. The only other people that he’s comfortable like that were Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Junmyeon. Maybe it’s because of Kyungsoo’s eyes—no he is sure it was because of his eyes.

Baekhyun went back to his own place with a bounce on each of his steps. He removes his jacket and drops it on his sofa. He wore his fluffy indoor slippers that Chanyeol insists he wears to remind Baekhyun of his soft spots. It was ridiculous, Baekhyun said so in front of Chanyeol, but the other brushed him off. Baekhyun wouldn’t admit that he liked these slippers.

His happy night was soon cut of, though, as his phone rang. It’s his brother. It’s rare for him to contact Baekhyun.

“What?” Baekhyun answers, already feeling bad about everything.

“ _Hey Baek. How are you?_ ” His brother replies. He’s nervous about something, Baekhyun notes. Probably because their mother would castrate them both—maybe just Baekhyun—if she knew his brother is still in contact with him.

“Is this something important? Because I’m about to hit the bed and forget about the world.” Baekhyun hisses. Even though his brother did nothing wrong to him, his brother still did not stand up for him when their mother ridiculed Baekhyun in front of her circle of friends and thrown out of their house.

“ _I’m sorry. I really am but I am worried about you. I think mother’s been asking around where you are._ ” Baekhyun frowns at that.

“What do you mean? You did not tell her where I am, did you?” Baekhyun frowns. Oh, this is not going to be good.

“ _Of course not. I don’t want you to hate me even more._ ” Baekhyun is satisfied with that answer, at least.

“So, why is she finding me? What does she want? I thought she doesn’t want to see her ‘faggot and good for nothing’ son anymore?” Baekhyun asks, venom in his voice. It’s been years but it still stings right through his heart.

“ _I don’t know yet, but I would inform you if I figure it out, okay? Just—I just wanted to warn you. Be safe, Baekhyun. I know you still hate me and…and this is the least I could do. I’m sorry and I love you._ ” His brother says and Baekhyun closes his eyes, clenching his teeth.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun answers and drops the call. He looks over his contacts and his fingers hover on Jongdae’s number but Baekhyun decides against the idea of calling him. Jongdae’s sick and Chanyeol is most probably mothering Jongdae right now even though he can’t take care of a sick person to save his life. Kyungsoo flashes in his mind a bit but he dismisses the idea right after it occurred. They are not that close anyways.

Sometimes, Baekhyun hates being a bother.

-

The night is young, and Kyungsoo decides to open the window next to his bed. The white noise was quite soothing, from the stray cat’s meows to the occasional ‘I’m not a baby’s and ‘Honestly, I can take care of myself’s coming from downstairs. It’s probably his neighbors Chanyeol and Jongdae making all the fuzz. He can’t wait to meet them because they eemed like great people based on what Baekhyun have told him.

Kyungsoo decides to open his laptop and get some work done. After a few pages he heard something, a soft voice—singing. Its melody is soft and Kyungsoo had always prided himself of knowing many songs but he doesn’t know this one.

 

_A mystery came to me_

_with a face of an angel_

_Your warmth_

Baekhyun—Kyungsoo is sure of it—Baekhyun is singing softly. Kyungsoo closes his laptop and places it on his bedside table. He crossed his arms over the ledge of his window, putting his head on top of it. He looks up and he’s sure if he can see his eyes right now, they are covered in stars, their white light that seem to shine brighter as the skies grow darker. The cold winds kissed his forehead goodnight.

Kyungsoo lies down and closes his eyes.

 

_I only want to look at you forever…_

_I only want to look at you forever._

 

Kyungsoo sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae’s blonde hair glows under the sunrays that enter the shop. He charms every single customer as they order some coffee and Baekhyun is so glad that he’s back, even though that neon pink shirt is hideous. It can hurt eyes, Baekhyun is sure of it.

The café doors opened, loud, just as anything Chanyeol does.

“It’s already eight-thirty, you’re always late.” Jongdae says to Chanyeol. Baekhyun snickers as he prepares a vanilla latte for some student that looks ready to cry. He glances at Chanyeol and sees there’s a wide-eyed Kyungsoo trapped in his arms. It’s been a week and two days (not that Baekhyun is counting) since the dinner with Kyungsoo.

“Shut up, Jongdae. Also—look who I found! He’s our new neighbor. He lives next to Baekhyun.” Chanyeol grins. He ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair and Baekhyun sees a little distaste in Kyungsoo’s eyes. Baekhyun fully understands, he hates when Chanyeol does that to him, too.

“Ohhh! I heard from our landlady that we have a new addition. So it’s you. I’m Kim Jongdae, nice to finally meet you.” Jongdae introduces himself, lips curling at the side as he coos at Kyungsoo.

“I’m Do Kyungsoo. Nice to finally meet you too,” Kyungsoo replies. “Baekhyun told me about you.”

Jongdae hits Baekhyun with _that_ smile— the curl of his lips upturned more than usual with that glint in his eyes. Baekhyun hates that smile. He loathes it because it means that Jongdae is up to something that is not good for the person he is directing that smile to.

“Oh, did he, now?” Jongdae says and there is a lilt in his voice.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo agrees genuinely with a small smile. Baekhyun doesn’t have the heart to flip him off—if he even have one.

“I brought Kyungsoo here because of something that I recently discovered.” Chanyeol announced.

“Well you better tell us that later, because the line isn’t getting shorter. We’ll get you something, Kyungsoo. It’s on the house.” Jongdae says, smiling at Kyungsoo and motioning for Chanyeol to get a seat.

“Give Kyungsoo something, Baek.” Baekhyun just nods, getting a glass for a sweet iced Americano.

“Also, tell me how did you meet Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun groans at Jongdae’s chuckles.

“Shut up.”

-

“Sorry, do you have something else to do? Apparently, it’s exam season for the students in the nearby university so it’s packed.” Chanyeol looks so earnest at his apology that Kyungsoo had to smile at that. It’s true. Compared to the time Kyungsoo went in for some good coffee on his first day in this place, the café is now filled with college students with readings and books at hand asking for coffees.

They are sat at the table by the window that is closest to the counter. There is a cute arrangement of flowers on the center of the table, with small jars sitting right beside them that are labelled with “sugar” and “cream”.

“No it’s okay. I have nothing else to do. It’s nice that you invited me here. I don’t want to be holed up inside my room all day.” Kyungsoo replies, sipping the coffee Baekhyun handed him earlier. Chanyeol visibly relaxes and lets out a relieved sigh.

“So, tell me about yourself.” Chanyeol prods.

“There’s nothing interesting about me, though. I’m just an author that doesn’t have any book that became a hit. Even my hair and clothes are boring unlike yours and your friends’” Kyungsoo says, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

“You’re plenty interesting, Kyungsoo, what are you saying? You don’t need bright hair and colorful clothes to be noteworthy. You just have to be yourself. I haven’t even met an author before! I have a friend who’s an editor, though, his name is Kim Junmyeon. I’m sure one day, one of your books would boom. You’re still young, you know. You’re like—just a year younger than us, right?” Chanyeol asks.

“Thanks, and yeah. How about you? What do you do?”

“Oh, I own this café.” Chanyeol replied. Kyungsoo looked on with wide eyes.

“You do?” Kyungsoo asks. “Wow.”

“I do. My parents gave it to me so that I would know how to manage something. I’ve always been the delinquent one from us three. So, in the end, my parents gave me this little café so I would be more ‘responsible’ after college. It’s far from what I actually studied, which is music, but I do some part time performing at the local bar so it’s not really a waste but this—Koffee is nice and I’m proud I run it with my best friends.” Chanyeol explains and he earned Kyungsoo’s admiration.

“Baekhyun studied music with me, which is really dramatic because his parents want him to take another course. But in the end, Baekhyun got to study music and he’s glad he did, too. Jongdae—he’s the smart one. He would attend graduate school next semester—in Pharmacy could you believe this guy? He’s a monster in chemistry, and he still insists on working here. He never really studies but he gets the best grades. Sometimes, I envy him.” Chanyeol adds with a laugh.

“Baekhyun never really told me about your past last time when he ate dinner with me.” Kyungsoo admits. Chanyeol did a double take.

“HE WHAT?!” Chanyeol shouts, earning the stares of everyone inside the café.

“Chanyeol, inside voice? Ever heard of that?” Jongdae asks from the counter and Chanyeol snorts at him.

“So he ate dinner with you?” Chanyeol asks, leaning closer to Kyungsoo over the table like they’re sharing a secret.

“Umm, yeah.” Kyungsoo answers carefully.

“Mmm… I was just surprised, you know? Baekhyun isn’t really good at making friends after everything that happened to him. It’s not my story to tell, so you would just have to ask him about this one. But, I guess Baekhyun seemed a lot more expressive this past week. I guess he’s returning to the Baekhyun we always knew and loved. Not that we don’t love him now, it’s just that… he was, I don’t know, happier, I guess. And I kinda missed him being happy.” Chanyeol says, sighing. Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun who’s carefully working on the orders.

“I wish I could meet that happy Baekhyun, too.” Kyungsoo smiles and Chanyeol nods. He approves of this guy already.

-

Three whole hours were spent on Chanyeol and Kyungsoo talking about everything with Jongdae and sometimes, Baekhyun, butting in. Kyungsoo was glad he got to spend his morning like this, even though he knows his laptop would stare at him from his bedside table, judging him for not getting any work done.

Just as it nears noon, customer number went down until the only people left are the four of them. Chanyeol took this as a cue to call Jongdae and Baekhyun over their table. Jongdae took the spot beside Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stood beside Chanyeol, leaning against Chanyeol’s seat.

“SO!” Chanyeol starts. He grabs his backpack and grabs a Tupperware containing something inside. Kyungsoo’s eyes went wide as he realized what it was. “As I was about to go here earlier, I saw our dear new neighbor Kyungsoo. He greeted me with a smile and offered me something that he had baked earlier in the morning. Honestly who wakes up that early to bake? Anyways, have a taste.” Chanyeol offers them the brownies Kyungsoo had baked. He unexpectedly woke up at 4 a.m. and he can’t get back to sleep so he did one of his hobbies which is baking. He gave Chanyeol plenty earlier when he saw the guy. A few minutes later, there was a knock on Kyungsoo’s door and an offer of free coffee.

“Oh my god, it tastes divine!” Jongdae moans as he grabs another piece.

“It’s…it’s really good, Soo.” Baekhyun whispers, tips of his ears tinged pink.

Kyungsoo blushes at the compliments. “Thanks,” he mutters.

“So, the point is,” Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo. “I am inviting you to be our baker. You can say ‘no’ if you don’t want to, it’s alright.”

“Baker?” Kyungsoo asks, tipping his head to the side.

“Mhmm, I figured that our little café lacks some sweet offerings that are, you know, solid.” Chanyeol says.

“I’ll think about it—I mean, I have barely even started on planning my new novel and my publisher’s gonna end my life soon because I’m really good at procrastinating.” Kyungsoo replied.

“I told you, it’s okay to say ‘no’. Besides, I already knew you would be busy.” Chanyeol smiles.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo shyly lowers his head and Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“He told you it’s okay! Besides, if this is your hobby, then maybe we could just personally enjoy this back in the apartment.” Jongdae laughs and it eases Kyungsoo a bit.

“Of course, I’d bake for you guys again.” Kyungsoo beams.

“I already love you.” Jongdae says, hugging Kyungsoo with one arm.

“I have to get going, though. I have to start on my work already.” Kyungsoo informs them. He looks at Baekhyun who hadn’t said anything aside from the comment about the brownies. Baekhyun smiles a bit when their eyes met.

“Oh! Of course, yeah. Sorry for keeping you here.” Chanyeol says.

“It’s fine. I had fun. You can come by later, I’ll cook dinner.” Kyungsoo offers, looking at them expectantly.

“We’d love to! We’ll be there after we close the shop.” Jongdae grins. He lets Kyungsoo stand and make his way out.

“Well, it was nice meeting you guys. Bye Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun. See you later.” Kyungsoo waves his hand at them.

“Bye!” The three of them exclaimed. Right after Kyungsoo steps foot outside, and the glass door is closed, Jongdae smirks at Baekhyun.

“SO BAEKHYUN,” Jongdae starts, putting a hand on his hip and wiggling his eyebrows at Baekhyun.

“And you were the one talking about inside voices.” Baekhyun grimaces, heading off to his work station. Too bad, Chanyeol’s arms are long enough to stop him.

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol prods with a wink.

“What about him?” Baekhyun asks.

“Oh, come on! You smiled at him when you gave him his coffee, and before he left. I SAW YOU DON’T DENY IT.” Jongdae states.

“So what?”

“So what? My dear friend, listen—you barely give anyone the time of the day, yet you ate dinner with him. You even told him bits and pieces of things about you over that same dinner. He told me about that, Baek, so you can’t really deny this any further.” Chanyeol declares, crossing his arms and looking up at Baekhyun who is still trapped by Chanyeol’s huge hands on the hem of his shirt.

“I made a friend, is that so hard to believe?” Baekhyun answers, rolling his eyes.

“No, not at all. It’s just—new.” Jongdae says, smiling softly.

“I mean, look at him! Who says ‘no’ to that face?” Baekhyun gestures wildly at the door where Kyungsoo left.

“I get your point.” Chanyeol nods.

“Besides, he’s the only one that did not make a rude comment or raised an eyebrow the first time he met me.” Baekhyun adds, softly. It’s true, though. That’s probably one of the main reasons he offered help to Kyungsoo.

“See, I even love that guy more now.” Jongdae utters, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“I’m glad someone like him is the one to fill up that space.” Chanyeol replies, eyes warm as they landed at Baekhyun’s own. Baekhyun isn’t quite sure if Chanyeol is referring to the apartment unit or something else. Jongdae stands and stretched his arms up.

“You know, our lovely customers are sad that we close up too early.” Jongdae says.

“It’s a 12-hour café, and it’s not like we’re making big bucks to make this a 24-hour one.” Chanyeol points out and Baekhyun agrees.

“Well, I love my precious sleep, too, so they can just enjoy the coffee until six,” Jongdae shrugs, dragging Baekhyun to their work stations.

-

Kyungsoo stares at the blinking cursor on the document. It’s been three books, all of them mediocre. His genre would always be out-of-this-world fantasy because that’s what Kyungsoo loved about fictional books in the first place—an escape from reality as much as possible. His editor always says that he needs to step up his game, and that’s it. No pushing him to continue working, no giving him inspiration, or even a small cup of steamy coffee. Sometimes, Kyungsoo thinks his editor hates him. He’d thought once he was out of university, he would meet an editor that would guide him through his writings.

A friend that wants to see you succeed.

Kyungsoo later realizes it was all just wishful thinking.

So, Kyungsoo just stares straight ahead, thick-rimmed glasses hanging low on his nose. He starts to tell a story about a boy that goes on an adventure. The boy has a black dragon that sports red spots on his back, and friends that keeps him company in his adventure—a blonde fairy that has the same height as a teacup and an elf that’s too tall for his own good.

After some time, Kyungsoo decides that his eyes are tired and he needs to do something else. He proceeds to the kitchen because he notices it’s a few minutes past five and he promised his new neighbors—his new friends—a dinner. He brings the chicken out of the refrigerator and marinates them before cooking some rice. His mother taught him how to cook, and his family and friends thought he’d make a wonderful chef. He just laughed them off, saying that cooking’s just his hobby, and writing is his passion.

Well, that was then, when he thought the idea of writing books is fun and not demanding and stressful.

Kyungsoo waits until the rice is cooked before he starts with the chicken so the spices would be well-absorbed by it. As he starts frying the chicken, his whole apartment smells of the food. He puts on some music—it’s called ‘Really Really’ by a boy group named Winner. Kyungsoo moves his hips slightly from side to side, even doing the ‘point your new shoes’ choreography at the chorus, because who doesn’t dance when they’re completely alone?

It’s a little before seven when he finishes, he glazed the chicken and put some chopped onion chives on top. He went to the house beside their apartment complex and gave some of the food to their lovely landlady. He sees that Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae are almost done closing the store. He went up to his unit and sat on the sofa, opening the television. After flipping through some channels and settling on Disney channel showing the movie Tangled, there was a knock on his door.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo greets the three people on his doorway.

“That smells heavenly.” Jongdae says.

“I bet you’re tired and hungry. Come on in and let’s eat.” Kyungsoo urges, taking a step back to let them in.

“Wah! Fried chicken.” Chanyeol looked delighted as he took a seat beside Jongdae who’s already seated, eyes glistened over the food. Baekhyun sits on the opposite and Kyungsoo took the seat beside his.

“Thanks for the food!” They said in unison before digging in.

“Ah, this is good,” Jongdae praises Kyungsoo once again, “I might actually cry. I haven’t eaten real food in ages! Instant food for most of the days, takeout foods if I’m lucky or not too tired to go fetch one.”

“I know what you mean.” Chanyeol agrees. Kyungsoo smiled gratefully at them.

“Baek, what do you think?” Jongdae had a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

“It’s the best fried chicken I had ever tasted.” Baekhyun replies with no hesitation. Kyungsoo turned beet red at that, much to Chanyeol and Jongdae’s amusement.

“Thanks, guys.” Kyungsoo says.

They finished their dinner with full stomachs. A few anecdotes were shared over it, mostly Kyungsoo’s and his life back in Seoul. Baekhyun moved to help Kyungsoo with the dishes but Kyungsoo glared at him through his glasses. Baekhyun feared for his life, after all he had an experience on how Kyungsoo hits. So, in the end, he joined Chanyeol and Jongdae on the sofa to watch some reruns of cartoons. After Kyungsoo had finished up, he joined them on the living room.

“So, Kyungsoo, we haven’t formally welcomed you here so—welcome to our humble apartment! You know, if you ever need anything we’re just in the other units or across the road in the café,” Jongdae grins, “here we brought a gift.”

Kyungsoo looked sceptically at the wrapped present and took it with a smile.

“I wrapped it myself!” Chanyeol says excitedly, “they all say I’m a good wrapper.”

“You didn’t have to.” Kyungsoo replies, smiling shyly.

“Oh come on, just open it.” Baekhyun chuckles, making a ‘go on’ gesture with his hands. Kyungsoo carefully unwraps the gift.

“It’s a penguin.” Kyungsoo announces. It’s a stuffed penguin with wide glistening eyes. It’s cute.

“Baekhyun picked it himself earlier when we told him to buy a present. He said it looks like you.” Chanyeol informs Kyungsoo.

“Thank you.”

“We all have a stuffed toy with us that we bought together a day after we moved in here so we thought: why not give one to you also? Mine’s a dinosaur, Chanyeol’s a giraffe, and Baekhyun’s a puppy.” Jongdae adds.

“So that means we’re all matchy-matchy now?” Kyungsoo chuckles earning laughter from the others.

“Yep. And you can’t get rid of us anymore. We’re like, the new addition to your list of friends forever.” Chanyeol grins.

“What if I reject you?” Kyungsoo jokes and Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“No, you won’t.”

“No, I won’t.” Kyungsoo beams at Baekhyun. Chanyeol was the first to tackle him into a hug and Jongdae joins soon after.

“Oh come on Baek. I know you wanna join. Come here.” Jongdae says and pulls him in the group hug on the sofa.

Yes. Kyungsoo made the best decision of moving in this apartment.

-

“Hey Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol and Jongdae have already left a few minutes ago.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo peeks from where he is working in the dishes. The three offered to help but Kyungsoo slaps their hands when they tried to wash the dishes.

“Is this a copy of your book?” Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo went red all over.

“Y-yeah. It’s not that good though. No one buys that in stores. In fact, I don’t think they are selling that anymore.” Kyungsoo sighs.

“Well, I’ll be the judge of whether this is good or not. Can I borrow this? I was planning on buying your book because I’ll read it.” Baekhyun says, smiling bright. “I love adventure books, and this seems interesting. It’s a good escape from reality. Maybe that is why I love Harry Potter.”

“Go on, but don’t expect too much.” Kyungsoo says, returning to the dishes.

“Hmm, I’ll be going now and start this.” Baekhyun replies. Kyungsoo peeks once again with a smile.

“Okay, just close the door on your way out. Good night Baekhyun.”

“Good night, Kyungsoo.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henloooo tell me what you think ^^
> 
> You can also tell me on twitter @baekdo_universe
> 
> Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s behind those?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun, on a Sunday morning. The sky is still purple—the beginning of a day. Baekhyun’s eyes move from the sight of roofs of different colors to where Kyungsoo is pointing.

  
“You have never gone up there?” Baekhyun asks back. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

  
“Nope,” Kyungsoo answers, “I figured it’s none of my business since the gate is closed. It doesn’t have a lock but still…you know?”

  
“Ah, so the landlady did not tell you then?” Baekhyun looks at the stairs. “It leads to the rooftop. Sometimes I go there when I want to be alone.”

  
“Ah, I see.” Kyungsoo moves away from the balcony where they had been looking at the streets below them to inspect the gate carefully, it’s painted yellow like their doors that complements the peach hue of the walls and balcony.

  
“Do you want to see it?” Baekhyun asks.  Kyungsoo hums.

“Maybe some other time. I need to get ready. I have to get back to Seoul today—parents’ orders. They told me I haven’t come home for almost two months already. I haven’t even realized it.” Kyungsoo says.

“Oh, I see. Is your family nice? I used to have one—a nice family,” Baekhyun frowns, “I have a new one now, though. Chanyeol and Jongdae. Plus you.”

“They are and I’m glad you have them, even more glad that I chose to live here.” 

“I’m glad, too.” Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo.

“You should come with me sometime to Seoul—you and the other guys. My mother would all love you and feed you plenty.” Kyungsoo laughs.

“You already feed us plenty.” Baekhyun smiles.

“I guess, you’re right.” Kyungsoo laughs. Ever since he met the other guys on his apartment complex, he consistently supplied them at least a dinner a week, and daily supply of different varieties of pastries. Well, Chanyeol supplied him with unlimited coffee, Jongdae accompanied him to his grocery trips to stop him from buying too many sweet candies, and Baekhyun introduced him to the world of Overwatch—feeding them is the least he can do for such nice friends.  
“Well, I better get going too. I’ll do my laundry today.” Baekhyun excuses himself with a stretch of his arms, white shirt riding up a bit, exposing a tattoo on his stomach. His mullet hair is still all dishevelled from his sleep and did not even bother to wear pants and went outside in his boxers for fresh air. Kyungsoo finds the sight quite adorable.

Baekhyun gets the mug of coffee he offered Kyungsoo when he sees the other already outside, admiring the view. It is now empty, the ceramic already cold to the touch. Both of them can’t sleep well and so they had watched the sky turn from the deepest shade of blue with stars still shining to a light touch of lilac so it’s no surprise. 

“Yeah, you better start on it now. Jongdae’s been complaining of you going to his unit and stealing his shirts.” Kyungsoo says.

“Lies. What he tells are all lies,” Baekhyun insists, “see you later, Soo.”

“See you later, Baek.” Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun closes his door. Kyungsoo look one more deep breath before heading inside his own place.

-

Kyungsoo was full on his way home and his bag that was half-filled became too hard to close. His mother had prepared a really good lunch, and his father had picked out new clothes to give him. He also met with his brother, together with his wife and kids. It was nice being home and being taken care of by his family. He also caught up with Sehun and Jongin who decided it was the best for them to give him a ride back to his apartment.

“Your car is nice.” Kyungsoo says, when Sehun smugly introduced his new ride to Kyungsoo. The guy’s been making a lot with his work and it shows.

“She is a beauty.” Sehun grins.

“Let’s go now, then.” Jongin says, placing himself on the backseat. Kyungsoo took the seat next to the driver’s which Sehun took. It is about an hour from Seoul to his apartment, given the traffic on the roads. Kyungsoo reaches out to turn on the music.

“So hyung, how’s your new place? You never really told us a while ago. Jongin did all the talking about his work as a vet,” Sehun says, earning a smack from Jongin from the back. “I am driving!”

“Stop it you two,” Kyungsoo laughs, “it is a very nice place and there are nice people. They became my friends, right after I met them. They even gave me a stuffed penguin as a welcoming gift.”

“That’s so cute.” Jongin says thoughtfully with a smile.

“Do you want to meet them?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Sure thing.” Sehun replies, cursing a bit after a car cuts in front of him. Honestly, how do these people get their driver's license?

“Tell us more about them.” Jongin demands munching on the chips he brought with him.

“Yah, Jongin! Don't make a mess there.” Sehun frowns and Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin's offended face.

“Their names are Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae. They all have…hmm, how do I put it? An unusual vibe around them? I mean, they’re not the usual people you meet. They do the things they want to. They look, like, chill—but you know? Much like me,” Kyungsoo tries to explain, “I guess that’s why I got attached to them.”

“That’s interesting. I guess they’re really good people. You’re not fast in making friends. You scrutinize them first from head to toe. I remember that time in high school when everyone thought we were just scared of you so we stuck by your side.” Sehun recalls, making Jongin laugh.

“I was quite surprised, too, but not at the same time. They’re the kind that will be by your side all the time, sometimes would annoy you but would they would always make your mood go up when you need it the most—much like puppies,” Kyungsoo explains, “you’ll understand when you met them.”

“I guess we would.” Jongin says.

“Chanyeol owns the café I frequent. Baekhyun and Jongdae works there. They opened up later today since it is a Sunday, but I’m sure they’re still open by the time we arrive. We’re near anyways. We can meet them there.” 

“Sure.” Both Sehun and Jongin replies.

A few more minutes of singing along on the radio and some stories by the side, they finally reached the apartment. Sehun parked at the space in front.

“I’ll just go and get my things up. You can go ahead to the café across.” Kyungsoo says, hoisting his bag up.

-

“Two models incoming.” Jongdae says, pointing outside the café with his head. Chanyeol looks at him in question before looking outside, and indeed two tall, gorgeous men are coming to their store from their sports car. Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his friends.

“Hi, welcome to Koffee!” Chanyeol’s deep voice booms in the almost empty store.

“Oh, hi, um—” the boy with bronze skin and plump lips looks on the menu shyly. He’s got a white v-neck shirt tucked in his plain pants but he looks like those clothes were made specially for him. 

“We’ll take two mocha frappes and an iced Americano that’s too sweet for your own good.” The other one with orange hair that he pulls off easily says. He’s got bored eyes yet they’re tinged with mirth. After paying up, they sat on a table talking animatedly with small smiles. Jongdae spots two female students sneaking a few pictures, and he doesn’t blame them at all.

“That is very creepy, if you ask me.” Baekhyun comments, looking at the two girls. Chanyeol hums in agreement.

“They used to do that to us, oh how I miss those times.” Jongdae sighs.

“I don’t.” Baekhyun says.

“You’re no fun.” Jongdae pouts.

“I’m just not into weird girls taking photos of me,” Baekhyun replies, “hey, Yeol, give their orders to them.”

“I wonder who the third person is. He has the same taste in coffee as Kyungsoo.” Jongdae says, drinking some water. Just then, he almost died choking on it.

“What?” Baekhyun asks, “are you finally going to die now?”

“No! Look!” Jongdae pints at the glass windows.

The glass door opens, revealing Kyungsoo. Gone were his nerdy glasses and his light brown hair is now styled up. He wears a pink shirt with a patterned blazer over it, with denim pants, and a black pair of dress shoes to match his outfit. Baekhyun looks on with wide eyes.

He looks really, really good.

“Oh my god.” Chanyeol says as he turns around and is greeted by the sight of Kyungsoo.

“Hey, hyung!” the orange haired guy waves at the look-a-like.

“Hey Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says happily. Well, Baekhyun isn’t happy because he’s confused and shocked.

“Oh, it’s nice to finally meet you guys, we’re not sure if you three were hyung’s friends. Your place is nice and I love the frappe.” The bronze skinned boy asks says excitedly, with a smile that makes him look cute instead of hot.

 “Wait! Are you Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo. Baekhyun glances at the wall clock and it’s a little past six. The other customers are already readying to leave so he took it upon himself to turn the sign from ‘open’ to ‘close’ before joining Jongdae and Chanyeol next to Kyungsoo and his friends.

“Umm, yes?” Kyungsoo replies with a ‘what a stupid question’ face he always pull, specially around Chanyeol.

“BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?” Jongdae asks, gesturing at his own eyes.

“Oh, I put my contact lenses on.” Kyungsoo says.

“You look good!” Chanyeol compliments and Kyungsoo blushes.

“Um, thanks,” Kyungsoo chuckles to hide his embarrassment, “This is Jongin and Sehun. They’re my friends from Seoul. Jongin, Sehun—these are Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Baekhyun.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sehun smiles.

“Likewise,” Chanyeol grins, “Kyungsoo talked about you guys.”

“So, since you guys are here, share us Kyungsoo’s embarrassing stories!” Jongdae says, eyes crinkled into crescents.

“I would love to.” Sehun laughs.

“If you want to go back to Seoul in one piece, I suggest you keep your mouth shut.” Kyungsoo warns with a stare that could end lives.

“It’s not our fault you have too many funny experiences when we were young, hyung.” Jongin laughs.

“Not you, too.” Kyungsoo plants his head on the table.

“Well, our families’ houses are right beside each other. I remember Kyungsoo-hyung would always be so upset whenever he graduates because that means he would be leaving us behind because he’s a year older.” Jongin informs them.

“Oh my god, stop.” Kyungsoo pleads.

“Do tell more.” Baekhyun grins. Kyungsoo was ready to smack him.

“Even though he looks like he doesn’t have emotions,” Sehun adds but Kyungsoo cuts him off.

“You are one to talk.” Kyungsoo mumbles and Sehun rolls his eyes.

“As I was saying, he looks like he’s ready to bring disa66ster to everyone who as much as look at his direction. He’s a real softie with a nerdy look, but a softie all the same.” Sehun says.

“I know what you mean.” Baekhyun agrees.

“But then there was one time—” Jongin laughs hysterically. Everyone looks at him, expecting more.

“Jongin, please stop laughing and continue.” Sehun tells him with a sip from his frappe.

“Yah, you’re so mean,” Jongin pouts after some more giggles, “So, like, Kyungsoo-hyung was being bullied. He was in first grade and we weren’t there with him so we can’t fight the bullies off our hyung. He got this small Pororo umbrella and beat the bully with it while sobbing. Needless to say, no one dared cross him again after that.”

“That’s so cute. Our cute Kyungsoo~” Chanyeol coos, poking Kyungsoo’s cheeks.

“I’m not cute, don’t call me that.” Kyungsoo frowns.

“You are though, hyung.” Jongin says.

“I feel attacked.” Kyungsoo sighs.

By the time their conversations were done and colorful stories that end up with Kyungsoo threatening everyone, the café was empty aside from them.

“Well, that was fun.” Sehun smiles, latching himself at Kyungsoo as if he wasn’t taller than Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol nods, “Yeah, it was. I didn’t expect that the friends Kyungsoo mentions to us look like models or something. Maybe we should make a boy group. People would love us.”

“You should check out Jongin’s YouTube channel. He dances there, and sometimes Kyungsoo-hyung and I would join him. It’s our side hobby.” Sehun suggests.

“See? Boy group material right there.” Chanyeol says.

“People would not like your clumsy ass, Yeol. Face it.” Jongdae rolls his eyes and earned laughter.

“Excuse me but everyone loves me.” Chanyeol sticks his tongue out.

“Children.” Baekhyun mocks, getting a glower from Chanyeol and Jongdae.

“We’ll get going now, it’s kinda late.” Jongin says.

“Yeah, we should.” Sehun agrees.

“It was nice having you here. Visit again, sometime. And next time, drinks are on the house.” Baekhyun smiles.

“That was mine to decide, but yeah, visit anytime and your drinks are free.” Chanyeol says. Jongdae nods with a soft smile.

They all went outside to see Sehun and Jongin off. Kyungsoo was enveloped by a bone-crushing hug from each of them before they hop on the car. After the lights of their car disappeared, the four guys left went back inside the café to clean up.

-

Jongdae was happy to finally be on his front door. He bid his goodbyes to his friends a little while ago. Kyungsoo gave them all some food that his mother had cooked for them. It looked very delicious and he can’t wait to taste Kyungsoo’s mom’s food.

As Jongdae opened the door, though, he sees a white envelope. He picked it up and saw it on the upper right hand corner of the envelope—the name of his university. It must be the enrolment notice with the list of his subjects and a congratulations.

Now, his mood went sour. He calls home anyways.

“Hey, mom,” Jongdae greets with a fake happy tone, “I got my enrolment notice on the mail today. Who knew they still give out actual mails these days, with internet being available.”

“That’s good to hear, I’m so proud of you,” his mother says.

“It’s all for you.” Jongdae whispers. It’s the truth.

“How are you? You rarely call home. We miss you here.” 

“I’m fine, as always. I’m eating well and I sleep well. Don’t worry about me,” Jongdae says, “listen, I really need to go now. Take care, okay?”

“I was hoping for a longer conversation but I guess I can’t keep you if you have more things to do.” Jongdae’s mom laughs softly. He misses it.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, dear. I love you, okay? You need to take care of yourself, too.” Jongdae’s stomach felt tight.

“Yes, mom. I love you, too. Send them my love. Bye.”

“Bye, son.”

Jongdae looks around. There’s a bookshelf filled with chemistry and pharmacology books. There’s also a pile of readings from his undergrad neatly placed under his study table. Soon, it’ll be his habitat once again.

But for now, he lets himself take his sketchpad and draw something. 

He draws when he’s sad.

-

“Hello, Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo tucks his phone between his shoulder and ear as he pours some hot coffee in his mug. 

_“Kyungsoo, I need your help_.” Baekhyun says through the phone.

“Umm, sure. How can I help you?”

“ _Remember the convenience store we went the first time we met? There’s a small street right after, right? Please go there?”_ Baekhyun asks. There is a heavy downpour in their area and Kyungsoo would love to stay warm and cozy in his own home but Baekhyun sounds panicky so he drops what he was doing and grabs his jacket and umbrella.

“Okay, I’ll be there in five.” Kyungsoo says before dropping the call. 

The sky is dark even though it was almost noon. Chanyeol even decided not to open the café for the day because it was already raining hard since dawn. It stopped minutes ago but it pours again after some time, accompanied with lightning and thunder. 

Just as the lightning lights up the sky, Kyungsoo remembers that Baekhyun is afraid of them.

Remembering this, Kyungsoo’s pace became faster. He reaches the convenience store in record time, and there Baekhyun was on the corner of the narrow street next to the convenience store. He was beside the dumpster, holding something in his arms.

Another lightning strikes and thunder roars, making Baekhyun flinch.

“Baekhyun, I’m here.” Kyungsoo says, putting the umbrella above Baekhyun’s head.

“Hey, I…I’m sorry for asking you to come out. I know how much you hate the rain. But I’m just…” Baekhyun sighs, looking up at Kyungsoo with an apology clear in his eyes. 

“It’s alright, Baek,” Kyungsoo, chuckles, “so, who is that guy?”

“Oh, I found him in the dumpster.” Baekhyun replies with a frown.

“Come, let’s warm you guys up.” Kyungsoo led Baekhyun with a small corgi puppy in his arms inside the convenience store. Baekhyun sat on none of the tables as Kyungsoo got them both some warm instant ramen.

“What were you doing outside? You hate the rain.” Kyungsoo asks, blowing his noodles before putting them in his mouth.

“The rain stopped a bit and I thought I could grab some food in here, but then I heard this puppy’s cries so I went and checked. He’s got wounds and I felt so sad for him so I carried him out of the sack he was in. Then, the rain started again with lightning and thunders.” Baekhyun explains.

“Who would do that to a dog?” Kyungsoo asks, angry and upset. He coos at the puppy who apparently loves being scratched between his huge ears.

“I know, right?”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo finished their meal in comfortable silence, with occasional yips from the puppy that would make them smile. 

“Here, listen to some music so you won’t have to hear the thunders.” Kyungsoo says, putting his earphones in Baekhyun’s ears. Baekhyun smiled at him gratefully as the walk home. They both stayed close to each other for warmth and comfort. 

Kyungsoo was invited inside Baekhyun’s unit. They bathe the puppy and cleaned his wounds. The puppy looks so happy as he ran around the apartment, tongue out and eyes shining. 

“You know, he kind of reminds me of myself.” Baekhyun says as the puppy sleepily asks for a rub in the belly, planting himself on Baekhyun’s lap on the sofa.

“He kinda looks like you.” Kyungsoo nods, earning a soft kick.

“No, I meant that… he was thrown away. Like me.” Baekhyun sighs, looking at Kyungsoo to gauge his reaction. Kyungsoo looks at him with eyes wide in surprise, then they became sad.

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asks softly.

“I was thrown out of the house by my parents because I did not follow their orders. They wanted me to study medicine. We’re a family of doctors, you see? My father owns his own hospital, my mother is a surgeon, and my brother became a cardiologist. I followed their orders at first, but I was constantly drunk. Chanyeol and Jongdae always looked after me, and I’m surprised they never left my side, you know? But then I failed half of my subjects and my parents were furious. It’s not that I’m not a good student. Hell, I was on par with Jongdae back in high school. I just really hate what I was studying.

“So, I decided to tell my parents that I would want to take music. They were furious. They said there is ‘no future’ in it. They cut off my card, stopped giving me allowance. I worked part time in McDonald’s to fund my own damn self. And guess what? I made it, I graduated with honors in music.

“But my parents were still upset. So I said ‘fuck it’. I told them I was gay. I love men. They were very livid. They called me names, thrown me out without a single thing with me because ‘they bought it’. My brother didn’t even do anything to stop them.” Baekhyun did not notice he there were tears flowing down his cheeks until Kyungsoo wipes them with his thumb.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I don’t know what to say. I wish I was there to make you feel better.” Kyungsoo frowns and Baekhyun laughs softly.

“It was years ago, Soo. Yes, it still hurts but—I’m okay now. Chanyeol and Jongdae helped me a lot. And now, you. And this puppy.” Baekhyun smiles.

“You never told me you were into guys.” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed.

“Well, the topic never really came.” Baekhyun replies.

“I guess you’re right,” Kyungsoo grins, “so, what are we gonna name him?”

“Mongryong.”

-

“HE’S SO CUUUUTE!” Chanyeol says, ruffling Mongryong’s head.

“Stop harassing my puppy.” Baekhyun frowns. It was Baekhyun’s turn to host their week ender dinner. Kyungsoo is still the assigned cook, even though another one is hosting the dinner.

“Why do I feel like I’m taking care of four puppies?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Oh, come on! You love pampering us.” Jongdae pouts, planting himself beside Kyungsoo who’s busy cutting up a radish.

“I do not.” Kyungsoo replies. All the other three looked offended.

“Yes, you do. We’re too cute for you to resist.” Chanyeol insists. 

“Fine. But you’re not cute. Only Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo replies. Chanyeol became ten times more offended while Jongdae grins so wide. Baekhyun is red as a tomato.

“Look at Baekhyun.” Jongdae laughs.

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun who stopped whatever he was doing at the dinner table, ears and cheeks flushed. Baekhyun slowly looks up from where he was looking at his feet to meet Kyungsoo’s eyes. 

Kyungsoo smiled with his lips and eyes, making Baekhyun even more flustered.

Mongryong barks cutely.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tell me what you think? uwu
> 
>  
> 
> also you can talk to me at @baekdo_universe in twitter!


	4. Chapter 4

“Umm, can I help you?” Kyungsoo asks. It’s the middle of the day, the sun is up and shining unlike a week ago. He’s busy with his work, tapping away words that would bring life to fictional characters. He’s wearing a white shirt and boxers and he feels very exposed to a woman in front of him. He thought it was just one of his neighbors but apparently he was wrong.

The woman looks very rich, from pearls around her neck and in her ears, to a designer bag she held elegantly. Kyungsoo looks at himself and he’s trash compared to her.

“Are you Do Kyungsoo?” the woman asks. Kyungsoo wonders how she knew him. Did they meet before? But if they did, Kyungsoo is sure that he will remember her.

“Y-yes. I, uh, come in ma’am,” Kyungsoo thanks the heavens he cleaned up a bit yesterday night. “Sit down, please. Do you want tea? Coffee? Orange juice?”

“Don’t bother dear,” the woman smiles as she sits on the couch, “I just want to know if you know my son, Byun Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo looks at the woman, and there it is—Baekhyun’s eyes. She looks very kind with those eyes. But Kyungsoo knew this is the same woman who kicked Baekhyun out. A mother that made her own son get out of her house.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks warily. This is not going to be good.

“Simple. I want my son back.” Mrs. Byun says. Now, her smile looks evil.

“I don’t think he would want that.” Kyungsoo replies, careful. Mrs. Byun laughs haughtily and it gave Kyungsoo chills.

“Who are you to him? A friend? I haven’t seen you before unlike Park and Kim, but—if you are truly his friend unlike those scoundrels that influenced him, you would know that it is better for him to come back to me.” Mrs. Byun tells him.

“If I am his friend, I would know that it is better for him to stay away from the people who kicked him out.” Kyungsoo declares, anger slowly pulsing inside him.

“Careful, Mr. Do. We don’t want your efforts on your novels be wasted, hmm? I heard they all flopped?” Mrs. Byun laughs and it is kind of irritating.

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo hissed and Mrs. Byun raised an eyebrow.

“Ahh, I wonder why my son keeps on hanging out with the wrong people.” Mrs Byun sighs, standing up and walking towards the door.

“Your son likes it better with the ‘wrong people’ than you. How do you feel about that?” Kyungsoo retaliates.

“I feel like it’s easy to get him back from you lot. Besides, I know him better than you.” Mrs. Byun replies, stepping out. Kyungsoo follows her and they stopped in front of the door. There, Baekhyun stood in front of his own unit, with anger starting to seep in his veins. He’s wearing his work apron, clearly he just stopped by for something he forgot—his phone, maybe—but he went back to something unwelcome.

“My son,” Mrs. Byun smiles. Kyungsoo hates that smile now.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks, seething. Kyungsoo had never seen Baekhyun that mad.

“Language, Baekhyun.” Mrs. Byun frowns, walking towards Baekhyun who quickly walks back in return.

“Go away, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun’s eyes flick towards Kyungsoo. Those eyes were full-on furious that Kyungsoo can’t help but feel that Baekhyun’s anger was for him, even if he did nothing. So, Kyungsoo took a step back and almost ran towards the café.

_We don’t want your efforts on your novels be wasted, hmm? I heard they all flopped?_

Kyungsoo’s insecurities were once again out on the surface. It’s like Baekhyun’s mother is a villain from a storybook that was given life because she damn nailed Kyungsoo’s weak spot. Kyungsoo can only imagine how Baekhyun is feeling now and worry about how he is holding up now.

“Kyungsoo? What happened? Why are you crying?!” Chanyeol asks as Kyungsoo nears the store. He’s outside for some fresh air and did not expect to see his friend crying.

“I…I’m sorry. I just—wow. I’m okay, Yeol. I just need some time to breathe.” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol looks at him worriedly, then he looks over from where Kyungsoo was from and sees a familiar white Mercedes.

“Shit.” Chanyeol reaches out to Kyungsoo and hugged the poor guy.

-

“I asked you. What the fuck are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks. His mother stood before him, smiling. It was bad. He knows something bad is going to happen.

“I am your mother, Baekhyun. A little respect would be nice.” Baekhyun’s mom steps forward. Baekhyun’s chest is pounding—in fear and anger.

“You sure didn’t let me know the feeling of that. Mother? Respect? Those are big words coming from you.” Baekhyun seethes.

“Well, you don’t act like a son to us. A disappointment. I’m pretty sure you’ve come to at least realize that after all these years of being a fool.”

“If I were a fool, I would’ve stayed in your house.” Baekhyun says.

“Oh, but you will go back.” Baekhyun’s mother smiles and he got chills for he knows something terrible would happen.

“You’re making me laugh.”

“You will be assisting your brother in managing the hospital. Ever since he met that monster again, he seemed…disinterested in his duties. You’ll study again, this time you’ll take what we want you to.” Mrs. Byun looks over her son who looks on with a frown.

“I can guess you already made that poor girl’s life a living hell, huh? Besides, what makes you think I would do as you say?” Baekhyun asks.

“Let’s see… since you have viewed me as capable of such, I can destroy the lives of your so-called friends.”

“Fuck you.” Baekhyun’s voice is low. Steady and menacing but at the same time fearful and dreadful.

“He seemed like a nice boy. Do Kyungsoo, is it? But he can’t control his mouth.” Baekhyun believes she is just pure devil.

“Don’t you _dare_.” Baekhyun’s heart is pounding, scared.

_Don’t touch him._

_Don’t make him cry._

_Don’t ruin him._

_Ruin me. Just me. Not him._

_Please._

 “Oh, but I already did.”

-

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo calls softly, knocking a few times on Baekhyun’s door.

No answer. It had been like this for an hour now. Chanyeol had tried, Jongdae too. But the door won’t open. They are worried, Kyungsoo can tell from the scrunched eyebrows of Chanyeol to the glassy eyes of Jongdae. He’s sure they would immediately go back to knocking on Baekhyun’s door after they are done with the café.

Now, Kyungsoo is the one try.

“I… I’m sorry, okay? Whatever I did wrong, I’m sorry. Just—just come out, please? We’re worried about you.”

Still no answer. Even if he hears Mongryong’s paws against the door.

“Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo wonders why he’s still expecting Baekhyun to answer.

“I’ll just be next door. If you need me. I’ll never leave you, okay? Please believe me.” Kyungsoo sighs and went to his own home.  It was dark and Kyungsoo felt a tug in his heart—not the good kind. Definitely the good kind. He opens his laptop, and sat on his bed to work.

_You’re showered by a shower of starlight_

_I’ve never seen such an entrancing expression_

Baekhyun.

It’s just like the first night, and Kyungsoo found himself entranced once again by Baekhyun’s voice. His voice is so sad and Kyungsoo wants nothing more but remove that in any way he can.

_I see you still like a picture._

_At the end of the gaze._

“Please, don’t be sad anymore.” Kyungsoo whispers into the air, and hopes Baekhyun would hear it even if it’s impossible.

_It’s my sad story that cannot be fulfilled, the closer I get the stronger the pain will get._

“I am falling for you, you dumb idiot.” Kyungsoo says, softly.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know when it started exactly. Was it the first day they met? Or perhaps when he saw Baekhyun smile sincerely at him? Either way, he knows he’s now falling in love with Baekhyun. It’s not pink and butterflies all over, but warm suns and crashing waves. It’s earnest and spontaneous.

Kyungsoo wouldn’t have it any other way.

Baekhyun stops singing. Kyungsoo starts writing.

-

“What do we do, Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks, pacing back and forth inside Chanyeol’s unit.

“We have to patiently wait. We can’t push him to speak to us, he needs to be the one to initiate it or else we’d be douchebags.” Chanyeol replies and Jongdae looks at him.

“When did you get so smart?”

“Hey! I was always smart.” Chanyeol frowns. Jongdae flops beside him on the couch.

“Yes you are. You should’ve used it in school though.”

“You are so mean to me!” Chanyeol whines, big limbs all over the place as Jongdae laughs loudly.

“I’m just kidding! You did great in school, you just kept on doubting yourself.” Jongdae says, a soft smile present on his lips.

“We did great, yeah?”

“Hell, yeah.” Jongdae nods.

“Do you want to watch a movie while we wait for Baekhyun to text us?” Chanyeol asks and Jongdae nods.

“Let’s just do a GoT marathon.” Jongdae says.

“We already did that, like, five times.” Chanyeol tells him.

“That we did.”

“But it’s still a great idea.”

“This is why we’re best friends.”

They put on the first episode and settled on the couch. Jongdae curled next to Chanyeol who wrapped his arms around the smaller guy. It was a little awkward at first, with Chanyeol’s long arms and legs, but they managed to find a comfortable position by the time the Starks found the direwolves.

After three episodes, Chanyeol sees Jongdae sleeping soundly against his chest. Chanyeol smiles a bit and carefully moved. He reaches for the remote and muted the television. He watches Jongdae as the dancing lights from the television illuminated Jongdae’s features and casted a shadow from his long eyelashes. He looks, well, pretty much beautiful. Not that Chanyeol would admit it in front of Jongdae. The guy did not need any more of the ego boosting.

Chanyeol carefully carries Jongdae to his bed. He had done this many times already, when he, Jongdae, and Baekhyun did movie marathons. Jongdae shifts a bit in his arms but then when he’s settled on the bed, he purrs and curls into a ball. Chanyeol chuckles a bit at the sight.

“Jongdae,” Chanyeol whispers, “are you sad? You always look happy when with us. You’re always smiling but sometimes I feel like you’re forcing it a bit. I hope I’m wrong though. I wish…I wish if there’s something bothering you, you’d tell me.”

Chanyeol frowns at Jongdae’s sleeping form. He looks so peaceful.

“Do you have a secret you’ve been keeping from us? From me? I can’t blame you when I do that too.”

Chanyeol gets up from where he was crouched beside the bed to turn off the television and clean-up their mess from dinner.

As soon as the noises in the kitchen were heard, Jongdae opens his eyes.

“You stupid, stupid loser.” Jongdae mutters, tears silently falling from his eyes.

-

“What brings you here, Byun Baekhyun?” Zhang Yixing asks, looking at Baekhyun with amused eyes.

“What, I can’t come over when I’m missing you, my dear great friend?” Baekhyun asks. Yixing snorts and hands Baekhyun a drink. Yixing owns the local bar where Baekhyun and Chanyeol performs when they felt like having a gig. Sometimes, Jongdae would join in. The people in the pub adores them.

“You don’t usually come in here alone. Where’s Chanyeol and Jongdae? You guys are forever busy to perform here again. I think the customers are already tired of seeing me.” Yixing laughs.

“No one would get tired of seeing your face. Heck, I think some girls already have a fan base for you or something.” Baekhyun replies, smiling a little.

“Well, I’m afraid I have to leave you now. The stage can’t wait long enough for the performer.” Yixing apologises, dimples showing.

“Don’t let me keep you busy.” Baekhyun says.

Baekhyun have absolutely no idea how much he had drunk the whole night. He’s absolutely trashed by now, pouting all over Yixing and whining about Kyungsoo’s perfect face and kindest eyes. Yixing smiles and nods in understanding even if he had never met Kyungsoo, which drunk Baekhyun appreciates very much.

“I think I need to go home.” Baekhyun says.

“Should I walk you?” Yixing asks, worry clear on his face.

“Nah, no need. I can manage.” Baekhyun laughs. Yixing doesn’t believe him.

“Are you sure?”

“You have a pub to keep alive, Xingie! Don’t worry about the little old me. I can make it home in one piece.” Baekhyun laughs louder, getting up from his stool and swaying a little.

“Okay, then. Be careful Baek.”

“I will. Thanks for tonight Xing!”

Baekhyun’s hands felt the harsh coldness of the outside the instant he stepped outside. It sobers him up a bit, but he’s still on the drunk side. It was definitely weird to be drunk alone without his friends. He did it, too, before. When he was first kicked out of his own “home”. He was broken and there is no way in hell he want Chanyeol and Jongdae to be dragged in his own mess. After that, his two best friends found him passed out in front of Chanyeol’s then newly opened café. Jongdae’s motherly instincts kicked in and Chanyeol glared at him intensely after he sobered up because ‘You are so stupid Byun Baekhyun. We’re your bros for life. What happened to that? Huh? How many times do we need to tell you we are always here for you before it gets through your thick skull, idiot?’. Baekhyun had never seen Chanyeol that angry before and he almost made a run for his life. Almost because Chanyeol enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug right after.

Baekhyun wonders how on earth did he deserve to have those two assholes as his best friends. And now…now there’s Do Kyungsoo.

Do Kyungsoo who did not judge him based on his appearances. And complimented his hair

Do Kyungsoo who would smile at him softly while asking how was the food he made for him.

Do Kyungsoo who helped him give Mongryong a bath the day he found him.

Do Kyungsoo who would always ask him if he’s okay when he spaces out and tell him good mornings and good nights.

Do Kyungsoo whom he could spend an entire day in silence with, and not feel awkward.

Do Kyungsoo. It’s just Kyungsoo yet he’s so, so much more for Baekhyun and he don’t want Kyungsoo to be in trouble just because of him.

Baekhyun finds himself in front of Kyungsoo’s unit, minutes after. He knocks.

Kyungsoo’s eyes are laced with sleep, fluffy cheeks adorned with pillow marks. He looks shocked with the sight of Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s drunk mind registers it as cute. Very adorable.

“Are you drunk?” Kyungsoo asks, eyebrows furrowed together.

“Yeah.”

“Come inside. It’s cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well???? Tell me what you think hehehe
> 
> You can also catch me at @baekdo_universe on twitter^^


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m so sorry, Soo.” Baekhyun frowns, burrowing his face in Kyungsoo’s neck. He’s got his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and Baekhyun notes that Kyungsoo hugging him back is a good sign that he did not completely fuck up.

“No need to be sorry, Baek. Come here and sit down.” Kyungsoo led Baekhyun by the hand towards the sofa.

“Don’t leave.” Baekhyun says, as Kyungsoo moves away.

“I’m just getting you a glass of water.” Kyungsoo replies and Baekhyun finally let him go.

Kyungsoo returns after a minute and gave the glass of water to a very drunk Baekhyun who’s frowning and sad. He gets up and proceeds to the bathroom to fill up the bathtub.

“Hey Baek, still awake?” Kyungsoo asks when he returned to the living room.

“Yeah. Barely.” Baekhyun cracks a small smile to Kyungsoo’s direction.

“Come and take a bath. It’ll help you sober up a bit plus, you reek.” Kyungsoo says, laughing at the offended face of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gets up slowly, maybe a little wobbly so Kyungsoo came to support him.

“So will you undress me?” Baekhyun asks, looking over at Kyungsoo who’s face turned red at his words.

“W-what? No! I mean, you can perfectly do that on your own. Right? I—I’ll be going now.” Kyungsoo stammers, hurrying outside the bathroom door.

Baekhyun chuckles before getting out of his clothes. Did he really hug Kyungsoo in that? Because he really stinks of sweat and alcohol. Very disgusting. No wonder Kyungsoo asked him to take a bath.

The water is warm and soothing, relaxing Baekhyun’s body and sobering him up. He felt like such a douchebag. He kept Kyungsoo away from him after his mother left and now he barges into Kyungsoo’s unit unannounced and very, very drunk. Baekhyun closes his eyes in hopes to block his mind.

“Um, Baekhyun? You’ve been there like, close to an hour? Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asks through the door. Baekhyun doesn’t answer because he’s a stupid dumb idiot that still needs some assurance that Kyungsoo indeed cares for him.

“Baekhyun? I’m going in if you don’t answer!”

Baekhyun stays mum, opting to sink lower until his mouth is covered with suds. He hears the door open hastily and he did not have the heart to shriek at Kyungsoo for coming in.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry! I—you did not answer so I…I… I’ll go now.” Kyungsoo smiles apologetically but Baekhyun held his gaze.

Baekhyun got up a bit to reach and grab Kyungsoo’s shampoo bottle from the rack. Even with the cap closed, he can smell Kyungsoo’s scent on the shampoo. Strawberries.

“Will you wash my hair?” Baekhyun asks in a whisper, almost shy. He doesn’t know where he got this bravery all of a sudden. It must be the alcohol, still.

Kyungsoo slowly came closer and reached for the bottle in Baekhyun’s hands. He puts an ample amount on his palm, rubbed it together with his other hand before applying it on Baekhyun’s hair.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and hums. He breathes in Kyungsoo’s sweet scent. It gives Baekhyun a different kind of warmth. This warmth spreads from his chest to his cheeks. His stomach flutters with something—is this what they say about ‘butterflies in your stomach’? Because Baekhyun likes how it feels.

Baekhyun reaches from his head and held one of Kyungsoo’s hands. He plays with it and smiles.

“Why are you so kind to me, Kyungsoo?”

The question startles Kyungsoo. Baekhyun can tell because when he looked up at Kyungsoo, his pretty eyes are wide and his lower lip is trapped by his teeth.

“Because you deserve it.” Kyungsoo answers. Baekhyun laughs because a part of him believes Kyungsoo—that he do deserve some kindness.

“You’re too kind. You shouldn’t be.” Baekhyun says.

“Maybe you’re right but I am not perfect, Baek. Just like you and everyone else, I have flaws. I get broken too.” Kyungsoo smiles and Baekhyun wants to take it away because it’s fake and they both know it.

“Did you know there’s a universe inside your eyes? Filled with colors and stars?” Baekhyun asks, willing his eyes away from Kyungsoo and back to the hands he’s playing with.

“I didn’t.”

“Well, you do. You have one and it pulls me in. I don’t even know why but I don’t want that to disappear.” Baekhyun sighs, ripples of water making a pleasant white noise.

Kyungsoo stayed silent and scrubs Baekhyun’s back with a pink fluffy loofah.

“Go finish up. I’ll prepare you some food.”

“Thank you, Kyungsoo.”

“No problem, Baekhyun.”

-

“Aren’t you sleepy or tired yet, Soo?” Baekhyun asks as he carries Mongryong in his arms.

“No. Let’s go I’m hungry.” Kyungsoo replies, putting his hands inside the pockets of his too big jacket.

“But will they let Mongryong in?” Baekhyun asks again.

“They did the first time around, so why the hell won’t they do now? Come on, Baek. I thought you’re the more adventurous one in here.” Kyungsoo pouts.

“Is going to the convenience store an adventure for you?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Kyungsoo’s bright eyes and nodding.

“Come on, it’s like our thing. Baek and Soo’s convenience store trips. Hmm, BaekSoo. I like the ring of that.” Kyungsoo says.

“You’re crazy,” Baekhyun laughs—a real laughter. “You do realize that instant noodles would kill you right?”

“You did survive on them before I moved here, though. I’m too tired to cook for us two and I am just craving some cup of noodles. Oh my god, Baekhyun, let me live.”

“Fine, wow, Kyungsoo. You’re being a really whiny kid right here. I thought that was Jongdae’s job?” Baekhyun says.

As they enter the store, they sat on the same table they ate the day Baekhyun found Mongryong. Kyungsoo bought them the same cup noodles he bought that day, too.

Baekhyun can really be used to this.

Kyungsoo gets Mongryong from Baekhyun and plays with him. Baekhyun looks on with soft eyes.

“He really likes you.” Baekhyun comments. Kyungsoo’s lips turned into a heart.

“I really like him too.”

“I guess Mongryong forgot who his real dad is after all the dog-sitting you’ve been doing.” Baekhyun says with a pout.

“Yeah, he loves me more.” Kyungsoo laughs.

 _I can’t blame him_ , Baekhyun thinks.

-

“A sleepover?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yeah. I figured if we’re doing this Baek and Soo thing, we could end the evening—or is it morning already?—with a sleepover.” Baekhyun replies.

“Your unit and I’m in.” Kyungsoo says.

“Okay.”

Baekhyun opens his door and lets Kyungsoo with Mongryong still in his arms inside. The place is still in a trashed state. Baekhyun winces when he realizes it. He did not really cleaned before going to the bar.

“Hey Baekhyun.”

“Yeah?” Baekhyun asks.

“I heard you sing the first night of my stay here.” Kyungsoo confesses.

“W-what? You didn’t say anything! Oh my god.”

“Your voice is so beautiful. Did you write those songs? I don’t really recognize them. They’re really great though.” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun is flustered.

“Umm, thanks.”

“Chanyeol mentioned you play at the local bar? I haven’t seen you perform there, though. I haven’t even been there yet.”

“We haven’t been playing there lately because we’re a bit busy. I don’t play my self-composed songs there, though, even when Chanyeol and I have lots of pieces. We’re still not that confident of them.” Baekhyun explains.

“Well, if you ever perform, can I watch?” Kyungsoo asks, petting Mongryong to sleep.

“Of course.”

“Hey Baekhyun. Where do I sleep?” Kyungsoo yawns and Baekhyun takes the picture in his memory once again. Under his mental folder of ‘Adorable Kyungsoo’.

“You can take my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Nah, you can sleep beside me. No biggie.” Kyungsoo says, proceeding to the bed and settling under the covers.

Baekhyun looks on.

“What? Are you gonna sleep or not?” Kyungsoo glares half-heartedly at Baekhyun and pulls the covers upwards to invite Baekhyun in.

Baekhyun silently lies down beside Kyungsoo who pulled him in a tight hug.

“Yah, Baekhyun. You got me worried. You got all of us worried this day. You better message Chanyeol and Jongdae and tell them how you’re doing. But no, don’t be sorry because that’s what friends are for. We embarrass you, laugh with you, have fun with you but also we get to be there for you through shitty times. And this is one of those. Just—just don’t forget we’re here, okay? We love you.”

Baekhyun is full-on sobbing and Kyungsoo pulls away from the hug and wipes his tears away.

“Stop crying, what the hell.” Kyungsoo laughs but he’s also letting tears fall.

“You’re one to talk.” Baekhyun whispers, wiping a stray tear on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Oh my god, shut up.” Kyungsoo says, rolling his eyes. Baekhyun laughs and laughs.

Baekhyun is happily laughing and Kyungsoo would do anything to keep it that way.

“Sun.”

“Huh?”

“You’ve got the sun in your smile.”

-

_To: Park Loser; DaeDae_

_Hey. I’m fine now. Stop worrying. I love you guys (I guess I didn’t tell you that as much and this is so cheesy what the fuck)._

 

_To: Idiot Byun_

_Love you too, dumbass._

 

_To: ByunByun_

_AWWWW I love u too bb. Tell Kyungsoo I love him too ;))_

 

_To: DaeDae_

_Tell him yourself, idiot._

 

_To: ByunByun_

_Ohhhh~ Jealous?_

 

_To: DaeDae_

_I’m blocking u._

 

_To: ByunByun_

_You wouldn’t_

 

_To: DaeDae_

_TRY ME._

-

Kyungsoo finally hit the send button. He had finally finished his draft and sent it to his editor. It’s already an hour past midnight and Kyungsoo feels he won’t sleep just yet. He gets up and grabs his jacket.

As he exits his unit, he sees the yellow gate slightly ajar. He decided to go check the out the rooftop. Besides, he’s a very curious boy. He’ll probably end up being the first one to be killed in a horror movie because of his curiosity.

As he arrives, the first thing he saw are the flowers that decorated the space. They are all sorts of colors and they glowed under the full moon. Kyungsoo never thought there would be this much plants because the ledges of the building are covering them from the bottom. The next thing he sees is a wooden bench on the far side, with Jongdae on it. He’s holding a piece of paper, and if Kyungsoo is not mistaken, there are unshed tears in his eyes.

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo calls out and it got the other boy’s attention. He looks right at Kyungsoo with very, very sad eyes.

“Hey.” Jongdae says with a half-hearted, shaky grin. The lights that usually adorned his eyes were gone. Kyungsoo hated the sight.

“Hey yourself. What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo slowly approached Jongdae who patted the space next to him for Kyungsoo to take.

“To think.”

“Think?” Kyungsoo asks and Jongdae laughs. It has a different ring.

“Mhmm. I just—I don’t know anymore, Soo.” Jongdae sighs, looking down at the piece of paper. Kyungsoo sees it’s an enrolment notice.

Kyungsoo looks at Jongdae.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Jongdae asks.

“Of course.”

“You know, I always thought that I wanted to be a doctor. I took a pre-med course, which is Pharmacy. I am a very good student, you know? Back in high school I was top of the class during first year but I realized I don’t want to be defined by my grades anymore. My parents blamed Chanyeol and Baekhyun for my grades’ decline. I told them it was because I am tired.” Jongdae tells him.

“Chanyeol told me you are the smart one.” Kyungsoo comments and Jongdae chuckles.

“I am. In fact, I got into the top university in the country where I took my undergrad and got separated from Chanyeol and Baekhyun for four years. Too bad, my professors don’t want us continuing to med school. They give the lowest grades possible and you need stellar grades to get into med school! I never told my parents or Chanyeol or Baekhyun how I fail so many exams. I even took removal exams for math and I loved math when I was in elementary. After some time, it’s not about learning but it’s about surviving because if you fail a subject you get delayed for a year. It was hard to the point I cry myself to a one hour sleep because sleep seemed like a sin already—a luxury.”

Kyungsoo frowns.

“I really loved the things we do, honestly. But sometimes, it just gets too hard you wonder if it’s even worth it anymore. But I love doing something else, more than I love putting chemicals together. I love art, Kyungsoo. I love it so much even before entering college. But now, art became an escape. Something I revisit when I am sad. And it’s pathetic because I would rather do something like this. People always told me how smart I am and how lucky I am to be a part of that university. But am I really lucky?” Jongdae asks, now shaking. The paper is on the floor, threatening to fly away any second.

“Jongdae, I… I don’t know what to say, really.” Kyungsoo looks down.

“I was happy, working at Koffee. I lied to my mom. I told her I was working to fund myself for my masterals, but it was just an escape. She was happy. Now, getting this on the mail is like a reality check after years. My heart stopped for a moment and I panicked. Sometimes, I just want to tell them the truth but I’m scared because my parents expect a lot from me.”

“I’m sorry, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo took Jongdae’s hand and squeezed it lightly for reassurance.

“No, Kyungsoo. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blurt it out to you. I’m an idiot, I know I made you feel burdened by all these. I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo nearly smacked him at that.

“Jongdae, I am your friend. I am sure Chanyeol and Baekhyun would also listen to you like I did.” Kyungsoo tells him.

“I know, but, we all have our problems. I don’t want to add to yours.” Jongdae whispers. It was too soft but Kyungsoo heard him.

“Jongdae, I’m pretty sure they won’t think of this as adding to their problems. I’m sure I didn’t thought of this that way. They were your friends since you were children.” Kyungsoo replies.

“I know. I just… I doubt sometimes.” Jongdae admits.

“I… you know I used to think that way, too. With Jongin and Sehun. I always asked if they really were my friends and if I could really count on them. I was bullied a lot and I kept it a secret for about a year until they found out. They saw me beating the guy with my umbrella and they gave him a piece of their mind. I’m pretty sure the bullying stopped because of them. I cried that day. Not because of the lunch stolen from me, but because I realized that Jongin and Sehun would stand by me whatever happens. The point is, it takes time to stop doubting. I still do, sometimes. But, it wouldn’t hurt to try and stop that doubt by proving your friendship yourself.”

“I lied to them. Told them I was okay when I am not.” Jongdae says.

“You lied to them because you want to save them from getting hurt. Baekhyun did that, too. I do, too. Chanyeol probably does, too. We never want people we care about get hurt when we are hurt. Maybe they’ll be a bit disappointed that you hid that from them but they love you dearly. It’s not too late to tell them the truth. And to your parents, too. I’ll be here to support you through it all.” Kyungsoo declares.

“Thank you, Soo. I am very stupid.”

“That, you are. Sometimes. But like I said, not too late to set things right.”

Kyungsoo grabbed his phone and sent a message to Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

_To: Yeol; Baek_

_Jongdae isn’t feeling well today, he can’t come to work later. I’d stand in his place for the day._

“What was that?” Jongdae asks.

“I texted Chanyeol and Baekhyun that you can’t come today. Rest up, you need it. I finished my draft earlier so I’ll take your place today.” Kyungsoo smiles softly, “it’s okay to cry, Dae. It’s not a crime.”

That’s when Jongdae’s arms shake, beads of clear water finally flowing down his cheeks. He lets out a sob, crying in the arms of Kyungsoo who pulls him closer and rubbed circles on his back.

“I ruined your shirt.” Jongdae says once he calmed down.

“It’s okay I have lots more.”

“You know, I’ve always thought you were a great person when we first met and Baekhyun told me about you. Right now, I proved it’s true.”

Kyungsoo smiles. A brief moment of silence filled the place. It was comforting, like a hug.

“I’ll tell them, once I’m ready. Even my family, specially my mother. They all deserve to know how I really feel,” Jongdae sighs, getting up from the bench, “I’ll be going now, Soo. Thank you.”

“Have a good rest, Dae. If you need anything, just text me.”

-

Chanyeol quickly hides, watches Jongdae leave Kyungsoo alone in the rooftop. After he’s sure Jongdae had gone back to his own unit, Chanyeol gets up from his hiding place.

“Hey, Soo.” He greets.

“Oh my god, Chanyeol you startled me!”

“What can I say? I like seeing your wide eyes get wider.” Chanyeol chuckles, making Kyungsoo glare up at him. Chanyeol sits beside Kyungsoo.

“I heard Jongdae and you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol smiles sadly.

Kyungsoo just sighs and closes his eyes.

“You know, I think we’re all fated to be under one roof. We’re a bunch of idiots. Sad idiot misfits, to be exact.”

“I guess you’re right.” Kyungsoo agrees, looking up to see the stars in the sky.

“It’s weird. Under the stars, we get to be honest. At night, before we sleep we think about anything and everything. We get comfortable with the blanket of darkness. But once the sun says ‘hello’, we completely ignore what happened when the moon is shining and we face the world.”

“When did you get so philosophical?” Kyungsoo laughs.

“I don’t know. It happens—when you think about life.” Chanyeol shrugs.

“If what you’re saying is true, then maybe we all need to be honest with each other while the sky is covered in stars. But, we also need to remember once the sun is up.”

“Maybe. I’d like that.”

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo tell me what you think ^^ It's nice to hear from you!


	6. Chapter 6

“Jongdae! Wait up!” Chanyeol calls out, catching up to Jongdae.

“Chanyeol. Hi.” Jongdae says, halting his steps.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah, I am. Why?” Jongdae replies, looking up at Chanyeol.

“Where are you going?” Chanyeol ruffles his own hair in frustration, making Jongdae back-up a bit. An irritated Chanyeol is not very nice to deal with.

“I’m… I’m going to uni to settle my enlistment.” Jongdae replies carefully.

“That’s not until the week after the next, idiot.” Chanyeol says. He left out the part that Jongdae should be in bed right now because ‘he does not feel well’.

“I’m sorry.” Jongdae frowns. The hustle and bustle of the streets were muted as they stared at each other. “I know I called in sick but I’m—not. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have.”

“Join me in an adventure.” Chanyeol replies after a while.

“Adventure?” Jongdae asks, head tilted to the side.

“Yeah. We go far away from here and have fun.” Chanyeol shrugs but there is a smile on his face that makes Jongdae laugh.

“You know I’ll go with you.”

“Now, let’s just ask the lovebirds if they’re on with this too.” Chanyeol says, stepping beside Jongdae. He looks down and sees the shoelaces on Jongdae’s untied so he crouched down and fixes it before putting his arm on Jongdae’s shoulders.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Jongdae sighs as they started walking again.

“But I want to.” Chanyeol smiles.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know. Now, let’s go hangout. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun can handle the café by themselves for a few hours.”

-

“Hey, Baekhyun. One vanilla latte. To go.” Kyungsoo says, turning a bit to Baekhyun’s direction. “That’ll be 1,400 won ma’am.”

It’s been about two hours since he started working on the café and about an hour since Chanyeol left. It is a good thing that there are only a few customers that day because he doesn’t think that he can handle talking to more people with a smile on his face. Kyungsoo wonders how Jongdae and Chanyeol can do it for hours every day.

“You’re good at this.” Baekhyun tells him as he handed a vanilla latte to the customer.

“Yeah but this is tiring.” Kyungsoo sighs, stretching his neck from side to side.

“I got used to it. To them. People. After some time. Even the snide remarks about my hair.” Baekhyun shrugs, propping himself next to Kyungsoo who put his head on Baekhyun’s shoulders and closed his eyes.

Baekhyun suddenly had trouble breathing but he warps an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. It felt alright. Nice, even.

“Why are we being so mushy?” Baekhyun asks.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo laughs and he removes his head from Baekhyun’s shoulders and Baekhyun sees those crescent eyes twinkling more than the stars he sees during the night.

“Hey, tell me more about yourself. The day is dull.” Baekhyun suggests and Kyungsoo hums, getting two stools for them to sit on.

“Well, what more do you want to know from me?”

“I don’t know—the basics? We’ve known each other for like, months. For example, uhh, your favourite color?” Baekhyun asks and Kyungsoo scrunches his face. It displaces the glasses he has on so Baekhyun reaches out to fix it.

“It was black. Like seriously. All of my clothes back in college is black. But now I like mixing it up with red.” Kyungsoo says.

“I like pink. Like the pink of that sweater you wore the first time we met.” Baekhyun replies with a small smile.

“We are being mushy.” Kyungsoo chuckles.

“Mongryong would be jealous.” Baekhyun laughs along.

Kyungsoo nods in agreement, “Maybe. But I like you more than him. Don’t tell him though. He might hate you forever.”

Baekhyun blushes but he laughs along with Kyungsoo.

“I won’t.”

-

“Where are we going?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongdae has his arm around him as the four of them walk down the street. It’s already late and the road is illuminated by the dull glow of the street lights.

“We’re going to Yixing’s bar. Chanyeol and Baekhyun decided to come by and perform a bit.” Jongdae explains.

They are all dressed nicely—Chanyeol told Kyungsoo to do so. And they all look handsome in Kyungsoo’s unbiased opinion (okay, maybe slightly biased opinion because Kyungsoo definitely thinks that Baekhyun looks the best among them).

Kyungsoo’s wearing a black turtleneck with a blue leather jacket that’s partnered up with gray ripped jeans and shiny black dress shoes. His hair is styled up and Baekhyun insisted on putting on some eye make-up on him. Baekhyun on the other hand chose to wear a denim jacket over a dangerously low v-neck black shirt. Chanyeol decides to wear a white muscle tee with leather pants that’s too tight. Kyungsoo thinks he looks like someone who could throw anyone to the other side of the room although in reality there isn’t a day wherein he doesn’t trip on his own two feet. Chanyeol has his guitar with him and Kyungsoo is excited to see Chanyeol take the stage. Jongdae styled up his hair a bit, too. He wears a dark blue satin top that hangs loosely on his frame and black pants.

The bar has quite a number of people in when the four boys walked in. People greeted them with warm regards, specially Chanyeol and Baekhyun who turned out to be quite popular due to their performances.

“Hey!” a boy with kind eyes and dimples called out.

“Yixing! It’s been a while.” Chanyeol’s voice booms as he envelopes Yixing in a hug.

“My favourite hyung!” Jongdae flies into Yixing’s arms. “Don’t tell Junmyeon-hyung that.”

Yixing laughs and ruffles Jongdae’s hair fondly, much to Jongdae’s horror because hey, he spent some time styling it up.

“You must be Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun told me a lot of things about you. You know he can’t shut up about you.” Yixing says, extending a hand to Kyungsoo who took it immediately. “I’m Zhang Yixing. Owner of this humble bar. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Kyungsoo smiles back while Baekhyun silently blushes in the corner.

“So! Who shall take the stage first?” Chanyeol asks.

“I wanna sing with Yixing-hyung first.” Jongdae grins at a pouting Chanyeol. “Oh, come on! I always sing with you. It’s been a while since I saw Yixing-hyung.”

“Fine! But I’ll take the stage with Baekhyun after.” Chanyeol dismisses them and Jongdae led Yixing up the stage in giggles.

“Yixing plays the guitar too?” Kyungsoo asks as they took a table.

“Yeah. He’s really good at it. And piano, too.” Chanyeol says, watching Yixing tune his guitar on stage with a smile.

“Did he go with you in uni?” Kyungsoo looks over the stage too and sees Jongdae laughing his ass off at Yixing. It’s really loud even though the microphone isn’t on yet.

“Yeah. He’s a year older than us but we met him through Junmyeon-hyung.” Baekhyun replies. A waiter came by to give them drinks (on the house and they are all grateful to Yixing).

“Hey guys! It’s been a while since I last uhh, performed here. I hope you enjoy this.” Jongdae says through the microphone and Kyungsoo looks on with a smile. Yixing strums his guitar and sings first.

 

_Baby your warm voice_

_Completely opens my heart_

_There is one thing I didn’t do that I should have_

_I walked in without any defenses up_

_I wanna say goodbye_

 

“I haven’t heard that song before.” Kyungsoo comments.

“Oh, it’s Yixing-hyung’s song. He made it while we’re still in uni. Some say he wrote it for Junmyeon-hyung but we’re really not sure.” Chanyeol chuckles.

 

_The hormones being released, releasing_

_You say I’m a little dumb, I don’t understand_

_You unlocked the loneliness for me, loneliness_

_I have something_

_I want to say to you quietly_

 

“It’s really good.” Kyungsoo says. Just then, Jongdae sings.

 

_Missing you has become_

_A bad habit of mine_

_I can’t be like this_

_No no no no no_

_Sticking closely to you even in my dreams_

_Revolving around you all day_

_You say to me_

_No no no no no_

 

_Hiding at the bottom of this heart_

_It all belongs to you_

_But however I try to catch I can’t hold your palm_

_Just at 9.30 tonight_

_That you said_

_Baby let me fall deeply in_

_No way no way no way no way no_

 

“Wow.” Kyungsoo was in awe when he heard Jongdae. His voice is really good. Like a lightning giving you that sort of shock and beauty at the same time.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Chanyeol asks, proud.

“He’s amazing!” Kyungsoo grins fondly at the stage.

“Just wait for Baekhyun and I.” Now, Chanyeol’s back to his competitive mode.

“Oh, I would.” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun who refuses to return it.

Jongdae and Yixing finishes off beautifully with people applauding. Kyungsoo thinks his palms are on fire with the amount of clapping he’s doing. Chanyeol gets up to pull both of them in a hug as they approach their table.

“That was really good. I missed that song, hyung.” Baekhyun says.

“Well, it’s your turn now. Do something special. Besides, it’s Kyungsoo’s first time here.” Yixing winks at Baekhyun who gulps nervously.

Chanyeol takes the stage with Baekhyun in tow. Baekhyun bites his bottom lip nervously as Chanyeol strums his guitar.

“Ready, Baek?”

“Not really, but let’s go.”

 

_A voice that came to you on light some day_

_Unknowingly waking you up with a whisper like a kiss_

_Your eyes slowly open filled with dreams_

_And you smile at me like you’d been waiting, yeah_

_I lightly sit next to you and say hi_

_I want to try to go back to that beautiful time_

_Following the faded memories_

_I’ll come take you away tonight_

 

_We walk along this exciting path together_

_Covered in stars shining white_

_Before the sleeping world reflected clearly_

_In your eyes opens its eyes_

 

“This…this is his own song.” Jongdae whispers next to Kyungsoo.

“He really sang it in public.” Yixing nods, staring at Baekhyun whose eyes bore into Kyungsoo.

 

_So nobody knows_

_Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

_Walk all night long_

_Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

_This path spreading out wherever we reach_

_I want to walk along it with you on this beautiful night_

 

Kyungsoo watches, with that same warmth he feels every time Baekhyun looks his way. But this time, that warmth spreads all over him until the only person he sees in the room is Baekhyun and the only thing he can hear is Baekhyun singing.

 

_I pass through the tunnel of time I spent longing for you_

_And was given another chance to return to you_

_You’re just like you are in my memories_

_Both your lovely voice and your eyes like dawn_

 

_I lightly kiss the back of your small hand_

_I want to try to leave on a new journey_

_Following the melody I can hear clearly from far away_

_I’ll come take you away tonight_

 

Many things happened to Kyungsoo from the day he moved in this humble part of South Korea. He can’t believe he’ll get to meet someone like Baekhyun. A friend—a real one. Along with Jongdae and Chanyeol.

And tonight, Kyungsoo realizes that Baekhyun is the most beautiful human he’d seen. Not perfect, but beautiful.

And Baekhyun is singing to him. Kyungsoo knows. They both know because they’re in their own worls. Eyes twinkling yet underlying emotions are still hidden.

 

_We walk along this exciting path together_

_Covered in stars shining white_

_Before the sleeping world reflected clearly_

_In your eyes opens its eyes_

 

_So nobody knows_

_Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

_Walk all night long_

_Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

_This path spreading out wherever we reach_

_I want to walk along it with you on this beautiful night_

 

Kyungsoo never felt this way before. And it’s too much and just enough at the same time. He wants to go up and hug Baekhyun but at the same time he just wants to watch as Baekhyun steals what’s left with Kyungsoo’s heart.

Little did Kyungsoo know that Kyungsoo himself already managed to steal what’s left of Baekhyun’s heart.

 

_As the end of this path draws closer_

_When an old prayer reaches us_

_The tomorrow we’ve dreamed of_

_Will spread out brightly in front of us_

 

_Blinding, golden sunlight spills over us_

_And you’re so beautiful, shining brightly_

_(Shining brightly yeah)_

_That I keep my eyes on you and take it all in_

_Before this sleeping world opens its eyes_

 

Jongdae sees it, as well as Chanyeol. Maybe, Yixing too. That a spark finally made its way in Baekhyun’s eyes. It’s been gone for far too long. Now, it’s there.

Thanks to Kyungsoo.

 

_Now open your eyes_

_Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

_Don’t forget_

_Do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it_

_Someday I’ll want to walk by your side_

_Along this path on_

_A beautiful night_

 

Kyungsoo smiles.

 

_A beautiful night_

 

-

“That was great!” Yixing says, punching Baekhyun’s arm lightly.

“Thanks.” Baekhyun replies.

“Sorry, Yeol. You were amazing but Baekhyun stole the spotlight.” Jongdae grins much to Chanyeol’s annoyance.

“That was beautiful, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo whispers to Baekhyun as soon as Jongdae and Chanyeol went off at each other and Yixing got busy trying to mediate between the two of them.

“Did you like it?”

“I loved it.” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun looks at him before a small smile appears on his lips.

“Okay, lovebirds! Enough with that.” Chanyeol shouts.

“I have to excuse myself for a bit, work duties.” Yixing says, walking away with a wave. The four boys waved back as they settled on their table.

“SO!” Chanyeol says, grinning. “I decided to go in an adventure. Like a road trip of sorts, kind of just driving until we reach anywhere. It’ll be fun, I swear. I mean anything I do is fun. Jongdae already agreed to come with. How about you two?”

“I’m in.” Kyungsoo says without hesitation.

“How about the café?” Baekhyun asks.

“Already asked my sister to hold down the fort for a while. She and her friends are glad to do so for their favourite dongsaeng.” Chanyeol shrugs and Baekhyun throws a chip in Chanyeol’s direction.

“You’re too full of yourself.” Baekhyun says.

“You’re just jealous I’m handsome and charming.” Chanyeol stubbornly argues and Baekhyun ignores the child.

“Okay, so, Baek are you in?” Jongdae asks.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Fine it’s settled then! We leave on Friday night.” Chanyeol grins stupidly.

-

Kyungsoo checks his mail as soon as he got home. He sent his draft a week ago and he’d been anxiously waiting for his editor’s response for it.

There’s one unread mail.

 

_Mr. Do Kyungsoo:_

_I am sorry to inform you that the publishing house did not accept the draft anymore, or any future drafts for that matter. I hope you understand._

_I wish you all the best in your future endeavours._

 

“That’s it?” Kyungsoo asks in no one in particular.

He feels empty.

He feels his body tremble and his tears fall down but there’s no sound. He shuts his laptop and crawls into his bed. It’s over for him and he hates it. He closes his eyes and sleeps, hoping that it was just a dream. A really bad dream.

But, in the morning, he wakes up to find that it’s not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! What do you think? ^^ 
> 
> (You can also leave comments on my DMs or just @ me on twitter [ @baekdo_universe ])


	7. Chapter 7

Kyungsoo trudges to the door slowly, eyes red and cheeks puffy. He knows he’s kind of sick, like a fever kind of thing—or an allergy. Kyungsoo’s not so sure. The only thing he’s sure of is that insistent ringing of his doorbell for about a minute is already getting on his nerves.

Damn Baekhyun—ringing his doorbell repeatedly, making his head ache on a Wednesday afternoon. Is making Kyungsoo’s heart beat a little bit faster and make him feel all gooey inside not enough?

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asks with a glare, looking up at Baekhyun who still got his finger on the doorbell. Kyungsoo knows he looks all sorts of unattractive, from the blanket all over him and the tissues in his nostrils. He might be a little embarrassed letting Baekhyun see him in that state but he’s irritated so that goes to the back of his mind

“O-oh, hi, Kyungsoo. Um, you haven’t come out all day so I thought maybe you were dead or something so I just had to check?” Baekhyun rubs the back of his neck, apology in his eyes.

“I’m not dead, clearly. Now, go away.” Kyungsoo huffs and make an attempt to go around and run as fast as he can away from Baekhyun but he almost trips due to his dizziness.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun asks, holding Kyungsoo up.

“I’m fine, Baek. Just a little unwell.”

“But you were fine last night at the bar, right? Did you eat something bad?” Baekhyun asks.

 _Maybe more of something bad happened_ , Kyungsoo thought.

“No, I don’t think I ate something bad, Baek. I think it’s just a fever or something. Don’t worry I’ll be bright and ready to go on Friday.” Kyungsoo tries to smile. He’s not yet ready to tell anyone over what happened to his work.

“Do you want anything? A soup, maybe? I can’t cook for shit but Jongdae makes a decent chicken soup whenever I’m sick or Chanyeol is, for that matter.” Baekhyun offers. Kyungsoo is so tempted to decline because before he knows it, the next thing Baekhyun is going to offer is to feed him and he can’t exactly say ‘no’ to that, can he?

“Okay, sure.” Kyungsoo smiles softly before closing the door.

“Okay, I’ll go tell Jongdae.” Baekhyun says through the door.

Baekhyun goes to the café, a bit worried for Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sees him and opens the café doors for him.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol bits his lower lip.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asks. A worried Chanyeol means bad news.

“Your brother is here.” Jongdae replies instead, voice hard. His voice is low, in a whisper, maybe as to keep the conversation away from the customers surrounding them. That’s when Baekhyun’s eyes gravitated to the table on the far side of the café.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun slowly starts. “Kyungsoo is sick. Can you please go and check up on him? And maybe give him some chicken soup.”

“Kyungsoo’s sick?” Chanyeol looks more worried about the situation now.

“A fever, maybe.” Baekhyun says. “Please, Jongdae. Take care of him for a while. I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Are you sure you’re—”

“Yes, Jongdae. Now, please just go to Kyungsoo. I’m not a kid anymore. I’m fine.” Baekhyun cuts Jongdae off. Jongdae nods, understanding and hurries off to the apartment. The café’s customers seemed clueless about the whole ordeal as Baekhyun slowly makes his way towards his brother.

“What a surprise, brother.” Baekhyun looks over the person in front of him.

“I’m so sorry, Baek. I just wanted to talk to you.” Baekhyun’s brother says.

“And you can’t do that over the phone?” Baekhyun snorts, humorlessly.

“I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know where else to go. You know I hate our parents, too.” Baekhyun’s brother lowers his head.

“Not as much as I do, I suppose.” Baekhyun replies.

“You’re right, maybe.”

“So, what brings you here? Did you know our abominable mother came by?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes. She told me over dinner last night. I came here because of her, Baek. She’s insufferable, and now that she found out where you are, she’s even more so. She’s so persistent on getting you back. I told her that you would die before you go back to our house. She wouldn’t listen.” His brother rolls his eyes a bit.

“It must be hell for you. So, did she send you to persuade me? Because as you can see and as you have told her, I won’t be going anywhere near that house.” Baekhyun replies, eyes flashing with anger.

“No, actually I just want to get out for a while and—and tell you something important.”

“What is it?” Baekhyun asks.

“Well, I’m not sure if our mother told you about the woman I am with? Well she’s still the same woman I’ve been seeing since college. She went crazy and did everything to break us apart that time. We really did break up that time, but—but I love her so much, Baek. I couldn’t stop thinking about her.” His brother explains. Baekhyun vaguely remembers that day when his brother was on his knees, begging their mother to let them be.

“Yeah, I remember her. Beautiful girl. Kind to me, too. You were a mess because of what that witch did.” Baekhyun frowns. He takes a seat in front of his brother.

“But it seems like fate or destiny or whatever you might call it—but we met again after so many years. I met her again when our parents sent me to America to study more. I explained everything to her and, I had to woo her back. She was so hard on me, and I thought she would never accept me again. But then she did.” Baekhyun’s brother smiled a bit.

“And then?”

“Mother just recently found out that I’m seeing her again. She was furious, as you can tell. Called her names, once again. Threatening to destroy her life once again. But I won’t let that happen—not again. Not now that we have a daughter.”

“Y-you? You have a daughter? You’re a father?” Baekhyun gasps, eyes wide.

“Yes. Her name is Aeri.” Baekhyun’s brother laughs, tears in his eyes.

“Wow.” Baekhyun says, smiling.

“I was speechless when I first held her, Baek. I felt invincible. I felt like I can do anything. But then fear crept in, as thoughts of our parents destroying the future of my daughter flashes in my mind. I don’t want that for her.” His brother’s eyes glistened with determination.

“I—I don’t know what to say.” Baekhyun says after a moment.

“It’s okay, little brother. I know it’s a bit heavy to take in. I’m a father now and I just really want to let you know. To talk to someone about it without my own parents knowing.”

“I understand, hyung. I’m so—wow—I’m so proud of you.” Baekhyun’s crying now, too. A small smile is still on his face.

“She’s turning three in a few days and I can’t be with her again on her special day. I want to change that.”

“Three? Oh my god. But hey, we’ll find a way for you to change that. I’m sure we will.” Baekhyun said. He is determined not to let his evil mother get hold of his niece.

“Yeah. She kind of have your chubby baby cheeks, Baek,” His brother laughs. “And thank you, Baek. Really.”

“I wanna see her sometime, too.” Baekhyun sighs.

“You will, I’m sure. She has taken a liking to your old teddy bear Mr. Fluffykins.” His brother informs him with a smile.

“Really?” Baekhyun asks.

“Really.”

“Wow. You’re a father. I can’t believe this. And I’m an uncle. Hey, Chanyeol!”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asks from the counter.

“I’m an uncle!” Baekhyun announces happily. Chanyeol gasps and smiles.

“You’re a dad, hyung? I’m so happy for you!” Chanyeol grins.

“Here, Baek. Look at her.” Baekhyun’s brother held out his phone for Baekhyun to see Aeri smiling at the camera, holding Mr. Fluffykins.

“She’s so cute.” Baekhyun coos and proceeds to Bluetooth the picture in his phone. Kyungsoo needs to see this.

“She is, isn’t she?”

Baekhyun nods happily, scrolling for more pictures.

-

Jongdae smiles at Kyungsoo who built a pillow fort on his own bed. Kyungsoo slowly sinks on his bed once again after letting Jongdae inside.

“I’m dying, Jongdae,” came Kyungsoo’s voice.

“Wow, I never thought of you as the dramatic kind you are sick, Kyungsoo. What a surprise!” Jongdae chuckles.

“Jongdae…” Kyungsoo pouts.

“And whiny too, apparently. Anyways, here have some soup. I prepared this before coming here. Baekhyun told me to. He’s really worried about you.” Jongdae sits on the side of the bed.

“Can I tell you a secret? I guess it’s my turn now.” Kyungsoo asks. He gets up and places his head over a pillow and pouts up at Jongdae. He looks very adorable and Jongdae felt a strong urge of mothering him.

“Sure, Soo.” Jongdae ruffles Kyungsoo’s hair softly which made Kyungsoo pout even more.

“I lost my job.” Kyungsoo says after a minute of silence.

“What? What do you mean?” Jongdae asks.

“My editor messaged me and told me I’m over. Jongdae—where did I go wrong?” Kyungsoo says before dissolving into a fit of sobs that’s so broken. The one where there are no sounds, and you feel empty. The reality f it all came crashing on Kyungsoo once again and he feels so sick of this. He worked so hard. So, so hard.

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo.” Jongdae embraces Kyungsoo tightly, rubbing his back. He knows this feeling. He understands. He may not have lost his job in his life but he does know the feeling of doing more than your best and still end up failing.

Jongdae never saw Kyungsoo like this—a mess. A bad, ugly mess. He’s too warm and his eyes are red. And his heart is also hurting. Jongdae is furious and he has an inkling on what happened but he doesn’t voice it out. Jongdae _knows_ in his guts Baekhyun’s mother did something. Baekhyun mentioned his mother’s threat before.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Kyungsoo pleads.

“Okay.” Jongdae agrees.

“Thanks, Dae.” Kyungsoo sniffs.

“Sure. Now, eat up or I would get mad at you.” Jongdae says, earning a snort from Kyungsoo.

“Right. Thanks, mom.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Don’t be a brat.” Jongdae playfully glares at Kyungsoo who gave him a small smile.

“Coming from you?” Kyungsoo jokes.

“Shut up, Soo.” Jongdae laughs.

-

Chanyeol’s smile is wide as Jongdae puts his things on the pick-up car that Chanyeol hasn’t used in years. Chanyeol’s sister already got the keys to the café earlier that morning and she apologized she can’t see them off since she has an errand to do. Chanyeol dismisses her with a small smile, telling her that they aren’t children anymore. He earned a kick at that.

“Are you excited?”

“Of course, I am.” Jongdae laughs, placing his dino plush doll beside Chanyeol’s giraffe one.

“Where’s Baekhyun and Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks, looking up at the second floor of their humble apartment.

“Kyungsoo’s probably packing things up for Baekhyun. I’m pretty sure Baekhyun would forget everything he needs to bring if Kyungsoo doesn’t help him.” Jongdae says with a laugh.

“Well, that’s Baekhyun for us.” Chanyeol agrees.

“Should I go and check them out?” Jongdae asks and Chanyeol nods.

“I’ll just run a check for this monster before we start hitting the road. I haven’t used this for long.”

“Okay, but are you sure you still know how to drive?” Jongdae jokes.

“Of course, I do!” Chanyeol whines, opening the hood.

“Fine, fine.” Jongdae snorts and makes his way upstairs. He knocks on Baekhyun’s door.

“We’re almost done.” Baekhyun says as he opens the door. He’s carrying Mongryong in his arms.

“Yeah, you mean Kyungsoo’s almost done.” Jongdae grins at Baekhyun’s frown.

“Hey, I actually do some packing myself, too.” Baekhyun pots and Jongdae ruffles his hair.

“Yeah, right. Hey, Soo!” Jongdae flops down next to Kyungsoo on the floor who’s busy folding Baekhyun’s shirts.

“Hey, Dae.” Kyungsoo smiles softly at Jongdae.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asks.

“Yeah, just—I’m just a little tired.” Kyungsoo replies.

“Hey why didn’t you tell me that when I asked? You should have just rested and let me do my packing. You were suffering from a fever last Monday.” Baekhyun glares a bit at Kyungsoo who lowers his eyes.

“And risk you forgetting something important like your toothbrush? I think not.” Kyungsoo replies.

“We can cancel this whole thing and move it if you’re not feeling well.” Jongdae offers.

“No, no. I guess I’ll just sleep in the pickup.” Kyungsoo insists, smiling.

“If you say so. Anyways, here, let me help you with packing. I used to do this for Baekhyun back in the day.” Jongdae says.

“Seriously? What a kid.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

“Hey! I’m just right here.” Baekhyun pouts. Kyungsoo finishes up on packing Baekhyun’s stuff.

“Alright, good to go!” Kyungsoo announces. Baekhyun gets up and hands Mongryong to Kyungsoo.

“Here, let me bring our things downstairs.” Baekhyun says, getting both of their bags.

“Wow, aren’t you two so domestic right now? It makes me want to gag. You’ve even got Mongryong as your lovechild!” Jongdae teases. Kyungsoo turned so red hat he wasn’t able to speak.

“Y-yah! Shut up, Kim Jongdae! For all I know you’ve got a huge boner for Chanyeol!” Baekhyun retaliates and he immediately regrets it.

“As if you don’t have one for Kyungsoo?” Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows.

A honk outside stops Baekhyun from firing back and Kyungsoo silently thanks Chanyeol. The three of them gets down and sees Chanyeol already inside his truck. Jongdae claims the shotgun, leaving Baekhyun and Kyungsoo on the backseat.

“OKAY! Let’s hit the road. Also, Baekhyun did you bring Mongryong some diapers? I swear you’’ll be the one to clean up if he dirtied my truck. No help from Kyungsoo. Yes, that’s right! No buts!” Chanyeol looks pointedly at Baekhyun.

“Yes, yes! I did. Also, I am perfectly capable of cleaning up, Chanyeol. I’m not a child.” Baekhyun sighs, ruffling Mongryong’s fur as the puppy sleeps on his lap.

“Let’s not forget music!” Jongdae exclaims, putting on a CD. It’s a CD of a boy group named EXO. He saw in the internet that they have a pretty good discography. Well, they will be the judge of that and Jongdae hopes this CD is worth his money.

“Where are we going anyways?” Baekhyun asks, tilting his head to the window.

“Anywhere, Baek. Anywhere and everywhere!” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo laughs in both disbelief and excitement. Jongdae joins in as well as Baekhyun.

This is going to be one hell of an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? It's really nice to hear from you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!! It's been a veryyyy busy internship month for me so whenever I come home I just eat dinner then sleep right after. But here I am now T^T 
> 
> The whole story is planned now and I hope you don't kill me next chapter tfsghhjasddjkhs
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Jongdae stretches his arms to the sky as he plants his feet on the soft white sand. They have travelled for about four hours already and they end up getting a spot near the sea with no people in sight.

“Where are we?” Baekhyun asks with a yawn. Mongryong jumps from the car to nuzzle Baekhyun’s legs.

“I don’t even know.” Chanyeol says before grinning widely. “Probably still in Korea.” Chanyeol adds, making Jongdae and Baekhyun groan.

 

“That means we’re lost.” Jongdae butts in, leaning against the vehicle. He looks up and sees the stars shining so bright. The open sea in front of them was vast and the cold breeze is soothing.

“We’re not _that_ lost though.” Kyungsoo says, holding up his phone showing a map that indicates exactly where they are. Mongryong looks up at him and barks cutely. Kyungsoo leans down to pick him up, giving the phone to Baekhyun.

“It’s nice here.” Baekhyun says.

“We could do a little camping!” Chanyeol suggests.

“That is a pretty neat idea.” Jongdae says, pulling out a tent from the back of the van. He smiles widely at the three.

“You are very prepared for this.” Chanyeol chuckles as he helps Jongdae set up the tent.

“Let’s build a campsite!” Chanyeol says getting the things needed from the vehicle.

“You really planned this well.” Kyungsoo says with a smile.

Chanyeol lays down a huge blanket near the tent and threw pillows around. Baekhyun moves to get the pieces of wood that Chanyeol apparently collected for this specific adventure. Kyungsoo lights a fire using the matchsticks he prepared earlier. Jongdae plays with Mongryong to keep the puppy busy so that he won’t demand attention from his dads (Chanyeol and Jongdae firmly believes that Mongryong is Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s love child).

Chanyeol smiles warmly as he lays down on the blanket. “Look at the stars!”

Jongdae moves next to Chanyeol and sighed contentedly. Baekhyun did the same on the other side and Kyungsoo followed next to Baekhyun. Mongryong made himself comfortable next to Kyungsoo and closed his eyes. They silently watched the stars twinkle.

Kyungsoo felt comfortable. It is like the comfort of being a kid and waking up to find your mother prepared you warm breakfast. The waves are dancing gracefully making sounds that calms every single nerve on Kyungsoo’s body.

“I could stay like this forever.” Baekhyun whispers, intertwining his hands with Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo squeezed his hand in agreement.

“I’m a hundred and one percent with you on that.” Kyungsoo smiles.

“We should do this more often—like a tradition of sorts. Like maybe at least once a month.” Jongdae says.

“I call that a plan!” Chanyeol agrees.

“Guys?” Kyungsoo calls out after a minute of silence. “We’re stars, aren’t we? We have our own light but together, we have—like—a purpose or something. Never mind, I’m just—that came out of nowhere.” Kyungsoo hides his face in embarrassment.

“Awww, don’t be embarrassed! I get what you mean.” Jongdae says sincerely.

“Besides you’re the best cherry on top in this group.” Chanyeol adds.

“Yeah, we’re lucky to have you as our friend and neighbor.” Baekhyun agrees, looking at Kyungsoo.

“I’m lucky to meet you guys too.” Kyungsoo smiles at Baekhyun.

“Group hug!” Chanyeol screams and enveloped the three of them in a hug. With his long limbs, it was possible even when they are down on the ground. Kyungsoo giggles in surprise and hugs back.

-

Kyungsoo moves out of the tent leaving Chanyeol and Jongdae who are curled up to each other and sleeping peacefully. Mongryong is also in the dreamland right beside the two. As Kyungsoo scans the place, he finds who he was looking for.

“Can’t sleep?” Kyungsoo asks as he moves next to Baekhyun who’s sitting on the beach, toes occasionally meeting with the waves.

“Yeah. You too?” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo nods and puts his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

Baekhyun’s face heats up and his heart starts racing. It’s like he is still a teenage boy with a big fat crush on the school’s heartthrob. At the same time, he’s scared. Hell, it’s been a long time since he felt this way towards someone. He almost forgot the feeling until Kyungsoo showed up in his soft pink pastel sweater and bright smile.

 

_Like the rain on a sunny day_

_There's a shadow behind your face_

_Tell me what you're running from_

_I don't know what made you so afraid_

_Don't you know you got the best of me?_

_Yeah, you're everything I want_

 

Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo is singing and it’s the most beautiful sound Baekhyun have ever heard. It’s soft and warm. Sweet—something like honey. Kyungsoo moves slightly to hold Baekhyun’s hand with his. The gesture sent waves of electricity to Baekhyun’s heart.

 

_Anyone can see_

_Anyone can see_

_Your heartache, heartache_

_You can talk to me_

_It's more than skin deep_

_But I'm trying, yeah_

 

The whole world stops for Baekhyun. All he can feel is Kyungsoo’s warmth. All he can hear is Kyungsoo’s music. Suddenly everything that has caused him pain before vanishes. All his insecurities faded with the flicker of hope sparking. It’s all magic and happiness in his universe like he never experienced before.

 

_Since we're alone_

_Yeah, you can show me your heart_

_If you put it all in my hand_

_No, I swear_

_No, I won't break it apart_

_Yeah, since we're alone_

_Show me all that you are_

_And if you get lost in the light_

_It's okay, I can see in the dark_

 

That’s when Baekhyun knew he would give everything he has just to make sure Kyungsoo is happy.

He’s in too deep. He’s fallen in love and there is no going back.

 

_All your thoughts running through your head_

_The things you think better left unsaid_

_Just wanna know where you came from_

_Why would you wanna play someone else?_

_I love you best when you're just yourself_

_Yeah, you're everything I want_

 

“Your voice is amazing.” Baekhyun whispers.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo replies, eyes twinkling. “Hey Baekhyun.”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever been a coward?” Kyungsoo asks.

“A lot of times, yes. Mostly when I was young.” Baekhyun says. It’s true. Maybe until now, he is.

“I’ve always been one. Afraid of silly things. If I have been a little braver maybe I’m not who I am today, but you know what? I guess, I won’t have it any other way. But I want to have courage, you know? Even just for tonight.” Kyungsoo replies with a small smile.

“What do you mean? Singing?” Baekhyun asks.

“That’s one thing. I was always afraid of singing in front of other people because I thought that they would not like it—my voice. Me, in general. But there’s another thing I wanna be brave for.” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun’s eyes, like he was searching for something.

“What is it?”

“You.” Kyungsoo whispers, soft and sweet.

Baekhyun’s heart stutters in his chest. He perfectly knows what Kyungsoo meant, but his stubborn mind still has its doubts. Many questions fluttered through his thoughts.

“Hey, Baekhyun.”

“Ye-yeah?” Baekhyun says softly, Kyungsoo almost missed it.

“I love you. I am in love with you.” Kyungsoo smiles, there are tears in his eyes threatening to fall down. Baekhyun reaches out to cup Kyungsoo’s face and wipe those tears. “I love you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun did not realize that he was also crying until Kyungsoo also reached out to wipe his tears.

“Kyungsoo…Kyungsoo, why me?” Baekhyun is having trouble believing what he was hearing.

“Because you’re you, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo simply answered with a wavering smile. And that’s when it hits Baekhyun. Maybe he and Kyungsoo are one and the same. Because if you ask Baekhyun why his heart belongs to Kyungsoo, it’s because of who Kyungsoo is.

“I love you too.” Baekhyun whispers.

“Can I kiss you?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Now, you’re really being brave.” Baekhyun giggles—he giggles giddily like he’s a young teenage boy discovering love for the first time.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.” Baekhyun is now full on laughing.

“You are insufferable.” Kyungsoo leans in and kisses Baekhyun.

It was everything Kyungsoo had imagined and so much more. It was salty with tears yet so, so sweet, and delicate, and special. It was like their world had paused for them to enjoy this very moment—the moment when their hearts beat together in the same rhythm.

The kiss was broken but the spell wasn’t.

“I love you.” Baekhyun says, breathless. Kyungsoo chuckles.

-

 

“YOU’RE TOGETHER, TOGETHER?!? LIKE TOGETHER, TOGETHER?!” Jongdae screams and it’s too early in the morning for that. Baekhyun told him so.

“I am so glad for you!” Chanyeol lights up with happiness before wrapping Baekhyun and Kyungsoo in a tight hug.

“Jongdae are you crying?” Baekhyun asks, laughter bubbling out of him.

“Shut up, idiot! I am happy. You better not break Kyungsoo’s heart.” Jongdae wipes his tears.

“I won’t break his heart.” Kyungsoo says, looking at Baekhyun with much love.

“I know that that’s why I am asking Baekhyun not to break yours.” Jongdae smiles.

“Asshole. I won’t, of course.” Baekhyun laughs.

“Wow calm down with the heart eyes, you two!” Chanyeol reprimands and breaks the hug. Baekhyun intertwines his hand with Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun’s phone rings. It’s his brother.

“Baekhyun.”

“Hyung? Why did you call?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo looks at him and squeezed his hand.

“I wanted to invite you… to my wedding. I am so sorry, I know it’s a little bit late but it’s happening tonight. We decided to do it now so that mother would stop bothering us. Not that I’m sure she would but—hell, I am doing this because she is the greatest thing that ever happened to me and Aeri too. I hope you could come.” Baekhyun’s brother said in a rush.

Baekhyun smiled softly and then he laughs.

“Of course, I’ll be there. Can I bring my friends? I want to introduce someone to you too.” Baekhyun replies.

“Sure. I’ll send you the details. See you, my dear brother.”

“See you.” Baekhyun ends the call and grins. “My brother is getting married!”

“Is this another adventure for us?” Chanyeol asks excitedly.

“Yeah, but we really need to go back home and take a bath before anything else.” Jongdae says.

“Well then, off we go!” Chanyeol screams, proceeding to pack their camping materials.

“Hey Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun calls out.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo answered, carrying Mongryong.

“Will you be my plus one?” Baekhyun asks, blushing so bad.

“Of course, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Henloooo what do you think uwu


End file.
